Mi acosador, mi problema
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: "– ¡Me gustas! –" Quizá fue esa manera tan directa lo que me impresionó, quizá no, pero enterarme de que mi tutor es mi acosador me traerá miles de dudas y sentimientos que jamás deseé tener. –No soy gay, pero sólo quizá... –El destino es una mierda y no estoy dispuesto a dejarme enredar por un chico como él... O eso pensaba / AU Style, Kyman, Creek, Bunny.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Mi acosador, mi problema.

**Género:** Romance/Humor/Drama.

**Rated**: T

**Pareja(s):** Style. Candy. Dip. (Principales). Creek. Bunny. Stolovan. Georgike.

**Advertencias**: Ooc de los personajes. Slah/Yaoi. Leve Stendy y Kyman. AU.

**Notas de Autora:** Okaaay yo sé que tengo muchas historias que actualizar y que no he actualizado, pero esta idea se me vino a la mente y quise escribirla antes de que se me fuera. Prometo actualizar mis otras historias cuando pueda, en serio. Antes que nada, quiero decirle a Coyote Smith (si es que lee esto) que el último capítulo del fanfic lo subiré mañana. En fin, el tema creo es algo cliché, si es así tratare de hacer algo diferente. Otra cosa, si alguien se quiere ofrecer para ser mi Beta en este fic, créanme que estaré muy agradecida c: ¿Qué más digo? Ah sí, quiero dedicar este fic a dos personas: **TheParkerPress y Kurumi2413Keehl**. Si, se las dedico porque… porque quiero (¿) okno *{* Bueno ya me callo, espero les guste este primer capítulo ¡Chao!

**Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

**Capítulo Uno.**

* * *

"_La razón por la que te miro todos los días, es porque me gustas"_

* * *

¿Han escuchado la historia de la persona que acosa a otra persona? Si, suena tonto y estúpido. Inclusive, suena como temática de telenovela o libro para adolescentes.

Desde que soy pequeño me han pasado las cosas más extrañas que uno pueda imaginarse. Ejemplo de ello; cuando era niño me secuestraron los marcianos. Si, al parecer querían experimentar con mi cuerpo para hallar la cura de una horrible enfermedad, la cual se encontraba azotando a su mundo. Para su desgracia no encontraron nada, y para mi fortuna me dejaron libre. En ese momento pensé que me matarían por no haberles sido una rata de experimentos útil, pero por suerte no paso. He de admitir que ese hecho me dejo traumado por semanas. Con el paso del tiempo eso se convirtió en un recuerdo más de todos los que tengo. Para mi es normal que algo tan extraño cómo eso me pase a mí, y a otras personas. Después de todo vivo en South Park, en este pueblo pasa de todo, y permítanme recalcar la palabra TODO. Con decir que Jesús vive en este pueblo. Pero bueno, después de 20 años viviendo en este lugar, uno se acostumbra. Para mí, ya es normal ver, desde hombres embarazados hasta matrimonios entre personas y animales, y créanme que me gustaría decir que estoy exagerando pero no, es la pura verdad.

Regresando a lo principal. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo con esta situación. Todo comenzó hace unas semanas cuando iba camino a la Universidad. En mi camino, iba viendo a mis alrededores, siempre me ha gustado ser una persona observadora, observo hasta el más mínimo detalle de las cosas por razones que ni yo mismo reconozco. En fin, iba bien, sin embargo, la sensación de que alguien estaba observándome me inundo. Mire a mi alrededor tratando de dar con la persona que estuviera viéndome, más no vi nada. Decidí ignorar ese detalle y seguí mi camino a la Universidad. Paso una media hora cuando esa sensación regreso, y esta vez, voltee rápidamente. Mis ojos se toparon con un par de ojos verdes que me miraban de manera sorprendida. Pose mi mirada en las mejillas de aquel chico observando como estas se ponían completamente rojas, sin darme cuenta, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo.

En ese momento no sabía si era ese chico el que me estaba siguiendo o simplemente fue pura casualidad. Días más tardes me di cuenta que, en efecto, ese chico me sigue a todos lados. No podía salir a la tienda o a 'x' lugar porque sentía su mirada a mis espaldas. No lo entiendo, simplemente no entiendo, ¿Por qué ese chico me sigue? ¿Qué quiere de mí? ¿Querrá violarme? No lo culpo, soy demasiado guapo y atractivo…

Esta situación simplemente estaba acabando con mi paciencia. Tenía la necesidad de acercármele y decirle que me dijera de una buena vez que es lo que quiere, pero, cada vez que me doy la vuelta y lo veo este se sonroja y sale huyendo del lugar. ¿Lógico? ¡Por supuesto que no! Nada es lógico ni con mi vida ni con nada. Entre cada día que pasaba y todo esto, aquel chico comenzaba a darme miedo, lo cual es algo estúpido, inmediatamente se ve que es tres años más chico que yo. Pero, ¿Qué querían que sintiera? ¿Alegría por ser acosado y seguido a cada puto lugar que voy? Desgraciadamente no siento eso. No me queda de otra más que resignarme, hasta que se dé la oportunidad de poder encararlo.

* * *

Una de las tantas cosas que odio de este Pueblo es el transporte. Todas las mañanas camiones, trenes y/o metros están hasta la madre de gente. Esto solo hacía que llegara tarde a la Universidad y por ende, que el profesor me diera uno de sus sermones que a nadie le interesaba escuchar. Me encontraba de pie, esperando a que el metro pasara, a mis espaldas se encontraban unas cincuenta personas esperando lo mismo que yo. Si quería subir no podía dejar que nadie entrara antes que yo, suena egoísta pero ni modo. El leve zumbido que se produjo en el suelo, era señal de que el metro se estaba acercando, todas las personas se pusieron en pose de guerra para poder entrar. Mentira, pero en sus ojos se leían las palabras "si no me dejas subir cabrón, te mato" y esta vez sí es verdad. No me preocupe ya que, estaba hasta el frente de todas las personas.

El metro al fin llego, freno y las puertas se abrieron dando salida a todos los pasajeros que bajaban en aquella estación. Y como yo tengo la maña de seguir la frase "Antes de subir, deje bajar", permití que las personas bajaran. Y como era de esperarse, a las personas que se encontraban detrás de mí, esa frase les valía mierda. Me empujaron y ellos comenzaron a entrar. Grite una maldición y trate de abrirme paso entre todas las personas que ya habían entrado. A este paso no iba a subir y tendría que esperar el otro metro. No gracias, si hago eso llegare tarde a clases y no quería eso.

Todo acabo para mí al ver cómo las puertas se iban cerrando. Todo sucedió en cámara lenta. De repente, una mano me tomo del brazo y solo dios sabe cómo es que me jalaron al interior del transporte antes de que las puertas cerraran completamente. Como era de esperarse un pedazo de mi chaqueta quedo atorada entre las puertas, lo que me impidió moverme. Sentí como aquella mano me soltaba, mire a mí alrededor con el fin de mirar a esa persona y agradecerle, pero no halle nada. Todas las personas estaban sumidas en sus propios pensamientos.

Zafé el pedazo de mi chaqueta atorado, me sujete de una de las varillas que habían en el lugar, sintiéndome asfixiado entre tanta gente. ¿Quién será la persona que me ayudo a entrar? No creo que haya sido una de las personas que se encontraban a mí alrededor, ya que todas tenían caras de querer matar a alguien. Mire un poco más allá pero nada.

Algo llamo mi atención. Y ese algo era aquella cabeza verde que se encontraba entre tanta gente formalmente vestida. Forcé un poco más la vista y pude ver un mechón de cabello rojo que caía libremente por el rostro de aquel joven. No lograba verle bien el rostro debido al brazo de un señor gordo que se encontraba comiendo una torta. Reí internamente al ver la cara de asco con la que lo miraban las personas a su alrededor. Regrese mi mirada al frente y solté un suspiro. No sé porque sentía que este día sería muy diferente a los demás.

* * *

No me costó mucho trabajo llegar a tiempo a la Universidad. El resto del camino estuvo un poco más fácil. En serio necesito conseguir un empleo para poder comprarme un auto y no estar soportando tanta presión.

Me adentre a la facultad dirigiéndome a los casilleros para tomar los libros que me tocaban a primera hora. El Instituto no era ni muy grande, y ni muy pequeño, era normal. Edificios por aquí y por allá, una cafetería donde la comida era jodidamente deliciosa, una biblioteca etc, etc. Como dije; normal.

—¡Stan!

Aquella voz gritando mi nombre, hizo que detuviera mi paso de manera brusca y los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraran. Lentamente gire sobre mis talones, para observar como una chica, tremendamente hermosa se acercaba a mí con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas al instante. Así es, estaba loca y perdidamente enamorado de aquella chica.

—Me alegro que llegaras, comenzaba a creer que llegarías tarde…

No la escuchaba, estaba tan concentrado observando aquel rostro tan bello y como el tono de su piel resaltaba por su larga cabellera negra. De repente, unas enormes ganas de vomitar se apoderaron de mi cuerpo.

—¿Stan? ¿Me estas escuchando?

—Eh claro—Mentí descaradamente. Ella me sonrió tiernamente.

Su nombre es Wendy Testaburger y hemos sido grandes amigos desde los 16 años. No sé cuándo me enamore de ella, solo sé que paso. A veces pienso que lo que siento no es más que una simple atracción, debido a los años en los que hemos sido amigos, pero no lo creo. Solo con ella me siento de esta manera, y unas enormes ganas de vomitar me inundan.

—Bueno, vamos al salón—Me dijo.

—Ah sí, solo deja voy a mi casillero por unos libros.

—Te acompaño.

Asentí y caminamos a mi casillero. Saque los libros que iba a usar y seguidamente nos dirigimos al aula. Íbamos platicando de cosas sin sentido. Una de las cosas que más me encantan de Wendy es su forma tan natural de ser. No es una chica presumida o fresa, al contrario es una chica dulce, gentil y con unas calificación excelentes. En fin, la mujer que todo hombre desea. Y entre esos hombres, me encuentro yo.

Al momento en el que estaba por ingresar al aula, sentí como algo me golpeaba el rostro. Solté una grosería y mire a los que lanzaron aquella piedra. Un rubio reía a carcajadas a lado de un chico de cabello negro. Los fulmine con la mirada e ignorando el hecho de que Wendy aún estaba a mi lado, me acerque a ellos.

—Vamos Stan, no seas amargado—Me dijo el rubio dejando de reír y viéndome con una sonrisa estúpida.

—Déjalo McCormick está de amargado.

—Y para ser un amargado tu eres experto ¿no, Craig?—Le dije, él se encogió de hombros al momento de enseñarme el dedo medio. Kenny comenzó a reír nuevamente ganándose una patada en las bolas, cortesía de mi parte. Ese par de imbéciles son mis mejores amigos, tenemos una relación, un tanto extraña, pero eso es lo que la hace única. Somos amigos desde que tenemos memoria, y hemos compartido muchos momentos juntos. Vaya eso sonó muy marica.

—¿Otra vez el metro?—Me pregunto Craig.

—Maldito lugar, estaba lleno de gente. Por poco y no llegó—Respondí recordando aquel brazo que me había jalado para poder entrar al transporte.

—Pendejo.

Iba a decirle un insulto al estúpido de Craig pero la voz demacrada del maestro no me lo permitió. Le enseñe el dedo medio y me dirigí a mi asiento. Las clases comenzaron.

Y por más que trataba de concentrarme no podía. En mi mente solo rondaba la pregunta de quién habrá sido la persona que me ayudo a entrar al metro. Tal vez le estoy dando demasiada importancia, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Mire a mi derecha y observe como Wendy se encontraba atenta a todo lo que el profesor decía, una sonrisa estúpida adorno mi rostro, pero como no quería obtener un regaño mire al frente, tratando de concentrarme en la clase.

De seguro se preguntaran que carrera estoy estudiando, puede que les importe una mierda, pero aun así se los diré. La carrera que estoy estudiando es la de Biólogo marino. Si, los animales siempre han sido mi pasión, pero los acuáticos lo son más. Y el poder estudiar esta carrera me hace sentir bien, después de todo, uno se debe dedicar a algo que le guste y con lo que se sienta a gusto. Mis calificaciones no son perfectas, pero si lo suficiente para tener una carrera digna. La única materia en la que me va un poco mal, no en la que me va de la mierda es en: "Historia Universal". Esa asignatura siempre se me ha complicado, no soy bueno memorizando nombres y años en solo un rato…

—Joven Stan.

La voz del maestro me saco de mis pensamientos. Lo mire un poco asustado, seguro iba a preguntarme algo relacionado a la clase y no escuche nada de lo que se encontraba explicando.

—El profesor Teodosio lo espera en la biblioteca.

Enarque una ceja al escuchar eso, ¿El profesor de Historia? ¿Cómo para que me quiere o qué? Asentí levemente, me puse de pie, salí del aula no sin antes ver cómo Kenny me miraba con algo de duda, y camine en dirección al lugar indicado. No tengo ni la menor idea de que querrá el maestro. Los exámenes aún no empiezan por lo que no creo que me haya llamado para algo relacionado con mi promedio.

Camine unos tres minutos, y llegue a la Biblioteca. Este lugar era uno de mis favoritos, no soy muy fanático de la lectura pero aquí se encontraban libro de unos autores muy buenos. Me adentre al lugar y observe al profesor, quien se encontraba sentado en una de las tantas mesas del lugar, sumergido en su libro. Camine a paso lento hacia él, comencé a sentirme nervioso.

—¿Me mandó llamar-¿

Mi voz lo sobresalto, pude notarlo al ver como daba un pequeño brinco. Me hubiera reído pero preferí no arriesgarme. Aparto la mirada de su libro y la poso en mí, dándome una sonrisa de lado.

—Me alegro que hayas venido. Siéntate—Asentí y me senté en el lugar que se encontraba frente a él—, Bien, Stan, como ya sabrás los exámenes finales están por venir—Asentí—, ¿Cómo le harás para subir tu promedio? Sabes que si no pasas este examen reprobaras la materia.

—Lo sé—Respondí algo apenado.

—Mira, doy clases en una Preparatoria que se encuentra por aquí cerca, ¿La conoces?

¿Cómo no conocerla? La preparatoria de South Park, era uno de los Colegios más prestigiados de todo el pueblo. A mí me hubiera gustado estudiar ahí, pero desgraciadamente en ese tiempo no contaba con los recursos necesarios para pagar la inscripción que pedían. Volví a asentir sin entender a donde iba con todo esto.

—Perfecto. En ese Colegio, va un alumno mío que va excelente con esta materia—Creo que ya sé a dónde se dirige—, Le he pedido de favor que viniera hoy, incluso se encuentra por ahí, leyendo algunos libros.

—¿Puede ir al punto?—Pregunte sonando lo más amable posible.

—Le he pedido que sea tu tutor— ¡Oh genial! Ahora resulta que una persona, más joven que yo será mi tutor. Me dieron ganas de decirle que se fuera al carajo, pero me contuve.

—M-Maestro, no creo que…

—Stan, tienes que subir ese promedio sí, o sí—Suficientes palabras para hacerme callar y asentir rápidamente—, Perfecto. Oh, ahí viene—Dijo viendo detrás de mí con una gran sonrisa.

Voltee lentamente y observe a mi "Tutor" que venía cargando unos libros…

Gorro verde…

Chaqueta naranja…

Pantalones cafés…

Ojos verdes…

—¡Tu!—Grite parándome de repente y señalándolo con el dedo. Él tiro los libros al verme y su rostro se puso completamente rojo. Note como el maestro nos miraba confundido.

—¿Se conocen?

¡Por supuesto que lo conozco! ¡Él es mi acosador!


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** mi acosador, mi problema.

**Género:** Romance/Humor/Drama.

**Rated:** T.

**Parejas:** Style (Principal). Kyman. Stendy. Candy. Bunny. Creek. Y todas las parejas homosexuales que existen en la serie, okno, pero si son varias (?

**Advertencias**: Ooc. Slash/Yaoi. Au.

**Fanfic dedicado a:** Kurumi2413Keehl y TheParkerPrees.

**Beta-reader:** NynyRed.

* * *

**Capítulo II.**

* * *

— ¡Él no puede ser mi tutor!—Gritó mientras me señalaba con el dedo índice.

El profesor me miró al momento de enarcar una ceja. Simplemente alcé los hombros; haciéndome el desentendido. Sé porque no quiere que sea su tutor, pero se me dificultaba decirle al profesor: _"Lo que pasa es que lo sigo a todos lados y creo que me tiene miedo"._

—Stanley, creo que no estás en opción de elegir—Miró a _Stanley _de manera fría, provocando que él tragara saliva y mirase a otro lado—Él será tu tutor y punto.

Wow.

—Los dejo para se conozcan mejor y se organicen—Dicho esto, tomó sus cosas, se levantó, y sin más, desapareció del lugar; dejándonos a mí y a _Stanley_ solos, en un silencio bastante incómodo.

Suspiré disimuladamente, sacando todo el aire que tenía reprimido en mis pulmones. Sentía mi rostro ardiente -por no decir hirviendo-, obvia señal de que me encontraba sonrojado, ¿Y como no estarlo? si frente a mí está un chico tan… apuesto.

Me avergoncé. Había sonado como una chica.

Ninguno de nosotros dos se atrevía a decir palabra alguna. Yo por los nervios que estaba sintiendo y él, seguramente, porque trataba de asimilar todo. No lo culpo, si yo me enterara que mi acosador será mi nuevo tutor, no sé cómo reaccionaría.

—Eh…— Si no hablaba ahora ¿Cuándo? —Yo… me llamo Kyle Broflovski—. No me sentía capaz de verlo a los ojos.

— ¿Necesito decirte mi nombre o ya lo sabes?

Oh, claro. Su tono de voz era serio; demasiado. Negué levemente con la cabeza. Es gracioso, lo sigo a todos lados y no me sabía su nombre. Alcé la mirada y casi me da un infarto al ver que me observaba de manera fija. ¡Joder, Kyle! Pórtate como lo que eres, un maldito chico.

—Ah…— No sabía que decir. Su mirada me estaba aturdiendo, y eso… me gustaba de alguna manera.

—Kyle…

Oh, mi nombre suena tan bien proviniendo de su garganta. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero nada salió de esta. ¿Por qué mierda actuaba así? Normalmente soy una persona seria, no suelo mostrar mis sentimientos ante nadie pero con él… es diferente.

—...— Suspiró — ¿Con qué frecuencia serían las tutorías?— Me preguntó, posando su mirada en uno de los tantos estantes que adornaban el lugar. Tomé aire, lo suficiente para asegurarme de no tartamudear al responder.

—El maestro me dijo que necesitabas bastante ayuda— Dije. —Dice que lo mejor será vernos tres veces a la semana— Pude notar cómo se tensaba al escuchar eso. Al parecer, piensa que abusaré de él o qué sé yo. Sí que me tiene miedo —Iniciaríamos mañana, ¿Qué opinas?— Pregunté.

—Creo que… está bien—. Respondió, mirando fijamente el estante gris. Asentí levemente.

—Eh okey… Bueno, sería todo. Hasta luego. — Me di la vuelta rápidamente, dispuesto a salir de toda esa situación vergonzosa. Sin embargo, no contaba a que él me llamase.

— ¡Espera!

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Me detuve en seco, rogando porque no me preguntara la razón de el por qué lo sigo a todos lados. Está en su derecho, lo sé. Pero no podía responderle _"porque me gustas"._ Lo único que haría sería espantarlo y que, pese al castigo que pueda recibir, no quiera que sea su tutor; cosa que de alguna manera me haría sentir un poco, recalcando, mal.

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

Pasé saliva nerviosamente. No entiendo por qué _Stanley_, me hace sentir de esta manera. He tratado, créanlo, de ya no seguirlo a ningún lado, de ya no mirarlo de lejos pero me es imposible. Stanley es como una clase de imán que me atrae hacia él… de manera peligrosa.

— ¿Q-Qué cosa?—Pregunté sin voltear a verlo. Guardó silencio por unos segundos, como si estuviera pensando si hacerme la pregunta o no.

—Olvídalo—Pronunció en un suspiro. Lo único que hice fue asentir y salir torpemente del lugar, olvidando por completo los libros que había tirado hace unos minutos. Era preferible que los recogiese él.

Estando en el gran patio del Instituto, inhalé hasta llenar mis pulmones por completo. Contuve el aire por breves segundos para seguidamente exhalar. Mierda, necesito controlarme, no puedo actuar de esta manera cada vez que lo veo. Pero, sobre todo, debo dejar de actuar como una colegiala enamorada. Suspiré y salí del Instituto; lo mejor será regresar a la Preparatoria, sólo tengo el permiso para faltar las primeras dos horas; no más.

* * *

El camino fue más rápido de lo que pensé. Hice una hora, lo cual es menos a comparación de lo que normalmente hago.

Estudio en la Preparatoria de South Park, una de las escuelas más prestigiadas de todo el pueblo. Normalmente, aquí solo estudian aquellas personas provenientes de las familias más "ricas, millonarias" cómo se quiera llamar que hay en South Park. Me encantaría decir que soy la excepción, pero lamentablemente no es así. Mi familia; Broflovski. Somos una de las terceras familias más prestigiadas del pueblo, todo gracias a que mi padre, es uno de los abogados más importantes, no solo del pueblo, si no de muchos países.

Podría asegurarse que tengo una vida libre de preocupaciones y demás. No es así, mi vida es más complicada de lo que parece.

Al ver como varios de mis compañeros se encontraban fuera del aula, deduzco que la maestra que nos toca a esta hora, no ha llegado. Me parece bien, realmente no estoy con ánimos de prestar atención a la clase.

— ¡Kyle!— Sonreí levemente al escuchar esa voz. Era Tweek Tweak uno de mis compañeros, y porque no, uno de mis mejores amigos. Me acerque a él, pude notar que a su lado se encontraba Butters, otro de mis mejores amigos.

—Hola chicos— Salude al encontrarme frente a ellos.

—Hola Kyle, ¿Cómo te fue?— Me preguntó Butters. Solté un suspiro, el sólo recordar el rostro de _Stanley _me hacía sentir como un estúpido.

—Bien— Respondí—Por lo que veo, la maestra no ha llegado.

—Al parecer tuvo un accidente— Pronunció Butters. —Su auto choco—. No sé porque pero, siento que ese accidente, no fue tan accidental como se piensa.

— ¡Gah! Kyle, ¿Tú también piensas que fue provocado?— Me preguntó Tweek, bebiendo frenéticamente de su café. Sonreí levemente, ese chico me provocaba un tanto de ternura. Sin decir que las incoherencias que tiende a decir debido a tanto café que bebe, se me hacen un tanto, interesantes.

—No lo sé— Dije. —Sea como sea, lo bueno es que no tenemos clases.

— Si… ¡Ah por cierto! Él te busca.

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar eso. ¡Dios! Sólo faltaba esto para terminar de arruinarme el puto día. Mire a Butters seriamente, él se puso nervioso y comenzó a frotar sus nudillos. Bueno, que podía hacer, esto me pasa por imbécil.

— ¿Dónde está?

—En el salón.

Asentí y sin decir nada más, me aleje de ellos adentrándome al salón de clases. Mire a mi alrededor y mi mirada se posó en el chico que se encontraba oyendo música con los auriculares mientras miraba a través de la ventana. Él es Trent Boyett, un chico que se supone ya no debe estar aquí. Si mal no recuerdo, ya debería estar en la Universidad, pero como es tan inteligente sigue aquí en la preparatoria, espero se haya notado mi sarcasmo. Suspire y me acerque a él.

— ¿Me estabas buscando?— Pregunte de manera seria. Él me miro con una sonrisa burlona. Se quitó los auriculares lentamente.

—Oh Kyle, que gusto verte. Comenzaba a pensar que ya no vendrías— Me dijo sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

—Bueno, si faltar significa no verte el rostro, creo que ahora mismo me largo de aquí— Dije sin cambiar mi expresión. Él se puso de pie y en menos de un segundo me tomo de la muñeca, pegándome a la pared. Me miro de manera seria sin embargo, una sonrisa burlona podía apreciarse en su rostro. Mierda, como odio a este tipo.

—Podemos hacer este juego más divertido— Me tomo del mentón con su mano derecha.

— ¿Juego? No sabía que estábamos jugando Trent— En este tipo de situaciones sí que me siento como chica, o alguna clase de damisela que necesita ser rescatada.

—Si van a follar háganlo en un hotel.

Mire a la persona que pronuncio esas palabras, topandome con un rostro serio y mirada escrutadora. Trent gruñó a lo bajo, molesto de que hayan interrumpido su diversión. Realmente es la persona más estupida que haya tenido el disgusto de conocer.

—Eric, ¿A que se debe que llegas tarde? ¿Acaso la puta de tu madre no te dejaba venir?— Preguntó soltándome y viendo al castaño con una sonrisa. Cartman rió burlonamente, se llevo una mano al cabello y lo despeino un poco.

—Necesitaba ver la cara del rey de los pendejos. Me alegro que hayas venido Trent, si no, me hubiera quedado con la necesidad— Se acercó a su asiento, el cual, se encontraba a lado del mio. Aventó su mochila en este y sin dejar de sonreir, se acerco a nosotros, tomándome de la muñeca y alejándome de Trent. ¡Puta madre! Y luego se preguntan porque actuo como chica. Boyett nos miró con rabia.

—No te han enseñado a no meterte en lo que no te importa.

—No te he dicho que no te metas con lo que es mío.

No necesito verme en un espejo para darme cuenta que mi rostro se había puesto totalmente rojo. Joder Cartman, siempre tiene que decir esas cosas el hijo de puta. Trent nos miró en silencio, abrió la boca para decir algo pero la voz de nuestro orientador* no se lo permitió.

—Buenos días alumnos. Cómo la profesora no ha llegado, yo daré la clases. Así que váyanse a sus jodidos asientos.

Cartman miró a Trent sin dejar de sonreír. Él sólo gruñó a lo bajo y se sentó en su lugar. Me solté del agarre del castaño y me fui a mi asiento. Eric rió a lo bajo y se acomodó en su lugar, que, como ya había mencionado se encontraba al lado del mío.

—Unas gracias no me hacen daño, judío.

—Yo no te pedí que me ayudaras.

Rió.

Apreté el lápiz que ya sostenía entre mis manos. ¡Malditos Trent Boyet y Eric Cartman! Por personas como estas, no me apetecía venir al Colegio. Bueno, con el segundo no hay tanto problema, pero con Trent… es otro asunto.

Las primeras cuatro horas pasaron de manera lenta y tortuosa. Cosa que, lo único que hacía era que mis ganas de ir a casa aumentaran.

El timbre, anunciando el descanso, sonó, sin embargo; la profesora nos detuvo antes de que comenzáramos a salir del salón cómo si fuésemos cavernícolas. Nos miró a todos con una sonrisa digna de película de terror.

—Bueno alumnos. Cómo ya sabrán se acerca el día de muertos. Y, cómo es acostumbrado, la directora ha dado el permiso para que se lleve a cabo un baile de disfraces. Y, cómo ustedes apenas son alumnos de primer ingreso, les explicare cómo estarán las cosas. Forzosamente deben venir disfrazados, ya que al final, se anunciara al ganador del mejor disfraz. Es en parejas, no obligatoriamente pero, si van con alguien sería mejor ¿no creen? Y, por último, pueden invitar a quien gusten, no importa si no asiste en este Colegio.

Cómo era de esperarse, el barullo no se hizo esperar. Simplemente rodé los ojos. Esto de los bailes nunca me ha llamado la atención. Cuando iba en la secundaria, cada inicio y fin de año se hacía un baile. No era una experiencia para nada agradable. Mucho menos lo era, si consideramos que no iba con nadie, cosa que no me molestaba pero por un lado me hacía sentir cómo un jodido antisocial.

Después de su hermosa explicación, al fin nos dejó salir al descanso. Butters, Tweek y yo nos dirigimos a la parte de atrás de los salones de los de tercer grado. Nos gustaba estar ahí, ya que muy pocas personas pasan por ese lugar. Además, era mejor. Desde que comenzamos a estudiar aquí, los de grados superiores y algunos de nuestro grupo, no hacen otra cosa más que molestar a Tweek; cosa que simplemente me molesta.

Por eso, desde que comencé a juntarme con él y Butters, decidimos estar en este lugar. Donde las posibilidades de que llegaran y molestaran a Tweek son mínimas.

—Entonces tu tutor es el chico del que estás enamorado—. Pronunció Butters al terminar de contarle toda mi situación. Asentí levemente sintiendo cómo mi rostro se sonrojaba. Sólo ellos dos, y, para mi mala suerte el idiota de Eric Cartman, saben que estoy enamorado de _Stanley. _

—Sí.

— ¡Gah! ¡Eso debe ser mucha presión!—. Exclamó Tweek. Y vaya que estoy de acuerdo con él. El sólo pensar que estaré cerca del chico al que llevo siguiendo por más de unos meses, me hacía sentir nervioso, y sobre todo; estúpido.

—Sabía que iba a encontrarte aquí judío.

Oh mierda. En serio, el ser de allá arriba trae algo contra mí.

—E-Eric—. Butters se sonrojo fuertemente mientras comenzaba a frotar sus nudillos. No evité mirarlo con algo de lástima. Él está enamorado de Cartman desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo ya está resignado a que este jamás le hará caso por una sencilla razón: Eric Cartman está enamorado de mí.

Sí, yo también me sorprendí al enterarme.

Cartman es conocido como el chico más antisemita, racista e hijo de puta que alguna vez haya pisado la escuela. A pesar de ir en primer grado, ha logrado ganarse el respeto de personas de grados superiores, eh inclusive de algunos maestros. Aunque, así como tenía ese respeto, también había situaciones en las que le salía el tiro por la culata, pero esa es otra historia.

¿Cómo me entere que estaba enamorado de mí? Fácil. Él me lo dijo.

Desde el primer día de clases entre ambos nació una rivalidad. Simplemente comenzamos a odiarnos por razones estúpidas. Él me odia (u odiaba, cómo quiera verse) por ser judío, y yo lo odio por ser un racista, hijo de puta. Siempre discutíamos, inclusive nos íbamos a los golpes.

Al parecer, el hecho de que pensará que yo le gustaba lo sometió a demasiada presión que, para librarse de ella me lo dijo. A su manera claro. El muy idiota me beso y me lo dijo así de fácil y sencillo; _Me gustas maldita rata judía, pero ni creas que esto significa que entre tú y yo va a pasar algo. Primero me corto las bolas. _

Quede en shock. Pero al escuchar las últimas palabras me sentí aliviado. No me juzguen, Cartman es una persona atractiva, algo gorda pero así es él. Lo único que caga es su maldita actitud de sentirse superior a los demás.

—Lo diré de manera sencilla Karhl—. La voz del susodicho me sacó de mis pensamientos. Lo mire sin mucho interés—. Tienes que pagarme por el hecho de haberte salvado de Boyett.

—Yo no te pedí que me ayudaras culo gordo—. Noté como su ceño se funcia al escuchar lo último. Sonreí—. No te debo nada.

—Bien, bien, olvidemos el asunto judío—. Pronunció—. Por cierto, que interesante que ahora serás el tutor del chico que quieres que de por el culo.

— ¡Cállate!—. Exclamé.

Simplemente sonrió con arrogancia. Se dio la vuelta y sin decir nada se retiró del lugar. Bufé a lo bajo. Maldito seas Cartman. A veces siento que lo odio al desgraciado pero otras veces no. Vaya mierda.

* * *

— ¿Kyle con quien irás al baile?

Por Abraham. Aún falta más de un mes para el dichoso baile y ya están buscando pareja.

—No lo sé—. Respondí sin dejar de escribir en mí libreta—. A lo mejor no asisto.

— ¿Ehh? ¿Por qué? No seas aguafiestas Kyle. Debes asistir—. Miré a la chica que me decía esto, notando cómo me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Suspire.

—No creo que sea obligatorio asistir. Además, Bebe, esto de estar buscando pareja es agotador.

—Podemos ir juntos.

—…

—Vamos Kyle. Siempre te la pasas estudiando y casi no te diviertes.

No podía negar eso. Volví a suspirar y le sonreí. Bueno, no podía decirle que no. Mucho menos sí ha dicho que podemos ir juntos, al menos me he ahorrado la molestia de buscar pareja.

—Está bien, iré.

— ¡Genial! Sé que falta un mes, pero ya sabes, mejor organizarse temprano ¿no crees?—Asentí—. Además, escuche que muchas chicas planean invitarte.

— ¿En serio?—. Pregunté fingiendo interés.

—Sí. Vamos Kyle, serás los que quieras pero de que eres atractivo, eres atractivo.

—Comenzare a pensar que te gusto.

—Para nada. Pero no negare que tienes un buen trasero.

— ¡Bebe!

—Perdón, perdón.

* * *

El resto de las clases pasaron de manera rápida. Cosa que agradezco. Ahora me encuentro camino a mi casa, iba solo, ya que Butters y Tweek iban ir a no sé qué lugar. Me ofrecieron ir con ellos, pero me negué. Lo único que quiero es llegar a mi casa y dormirme toda la jodida tarde. Debo aprovechar que no me dejaron tarea, lo cual es un milagro.

No entiendo que tienen los maestros contra nosotros. Nos dejan tarea como si al día siguiente se fuera acabar el mundo. Sí, nosotros nos matamos haciéndola mientras ellos están en sus casas viendo la televisión o acariciando al perro.

— ¡Kyle!

Levanté el rostro para observar cómo mi hermano menor, Ike, caminaba hacia mí.

—Ike, ¿qué haces aquí?— Le pregunté. Estábamos a tres cuadras de mi hogar. El me miró con una sonrisa, la cual indicaba que hizo alguna travesura o maldad. Lo conozco bien, para su edad es muy maduro pero no deja de ser un niño de 12 años. Oh bueno, no sé si siga siendo un niño. Perdió la virginidad a los tres años, ¿Cómo? Se acostó con su profesora de Kínder.

Fue una experiencia traumática tanto para mí, como para mis padres. Al final la maestra se terminó suicidando pensando que Ike lo haría con ella. Vaya tonta.

—Le pedí permiso a mi mamá que me dejara salir con unos amigos.

— ¿Y dónde están tus amigos?

—Eh bueno… por ahí.

—Ike.

—Bueno, estoy con Georgie— Lo sabía.

— ¿Sabes que si mi mamá se entera que te juntas con él, te va a prohibir salir?

—Lo sé. No me importa.

Sonreí con orgullo. Sí algo me diferencia de mi hermano, es que él sí tiene las agallas de enfrentarse a mis padres. Cuando algo no le parece lo dice, sin importarle los problemas en que se meta. He de admitir que esto me preocupa, ha habido veces donde lo castigan por eso, pero a la vez es algo que admiro. A comparación mía, que siempre acato todo lo que mis progenitores dicen.

— Ah, me tengo que ir—. Dijo mientras veía detrás de mí con una gran sonrisa. Voltee y como era de esperarse, Georgie, que por cierto es un gótico, se encontraba de pie esperando a mi hermano. Regrese la mirada a Ike. No soy tonto y sé perfectamente que mi hermano se siente atraído hacia el chico. Puedo notarlo en su mirada, ¿debo preocuparme? Sí. Pero sé que él puede manejar la situación por sí solo.

—No tardes mucho—. Dije revolviéndole los cabellos. Asintió y sin decir nada más se fue a donde el chico. Suspire y decidí apurarme, necesito dormir.

Llegue a mi dulce hogar. Mis padres se encontraban en la sala hablando de algo que francamente no me interesaba.

—Kyle, bienvenido— Mi madre me observó con una sonrisa, gesto que correspondí.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?— Me preguntó mi padre.

—Normal, como siempre.

—Oh que bien. La comida está lista, sube a cambiarte y baja a comer.

Asentí.

Como por arte de magia la imagen de _Stanley_ apareció en mi cabeza. Joder. No entiendo porque me enamore de él, considerando que no lo conozco del todo, sí, lo he seguido a muchos lados pero eso no significa que sepa todo de su vida. Por eso no me considero un acosador. Porque, un acosador es aquella persona que lo investiga todo, eh incluso tiene fotos de la persona acosada, en cambio yo no. Lo único que hago es seguirlo y ya.

¿Cómo es que comencé a seguirlo?

Todo comenzó ese día, hace cómo cuatro meses. Lo único que recuerdo es que, cuando lo vi por primera vez, me enamore. Sí, el típico cliché de amor a primera vista. ¿Amor? No, no lo amo, sólo me atrae y me gusta. Hay una gran diferencia entre el amar y el gustar, que quede claro.

Sonreí. El pensar que seré su tutor me hace sentir feliz, pero a la vez extraño.

Una vez listo. Baje al comedor, donde mis padres ya me esperaban con una sonrisa.

* * *

Las mañanas en South Park pueden llegar a ser demasiado frías, como ahora. Hacía un puto frio. Me cubrí la boca con la bufanda verde que llevaba puesta. Estaba temblando y como no iba a estarlo. Mire el cielo, el cual se encontraba nublado. No sé porque pero siento que esto es un presagio.

Me encuentro fuera de la universidad donde estudia Stanley. El profesor "Teodosio" me dijo que lo mejor es que las tutorías fueran en las mañanas, a primera hora. Al parecer, las materias que Stan tiene a esa hora, son materias en las cuales va bien, por lo que no hay problema si falta a ellas. En mi caso, el profesor me ha dado justificante y ha hablado con los profesores que me tocan a las primeras horas. No hay de que preocuparse.

Me adentre al lugar, caminando en dirección a la biblioteca, donde se supone él debe estar esperándome. Mi corazón iba latiendo como loco, y no dudo, que mi rostro este ligeramente sonrojado. Mierda.

Al llegar al lugar, me sorprendí al no ver a nadie. Suspire y me dirigí a una de las mesas. Me senté y saque una libreta y el libro de la materia. Sinceramente odio la historia, es una materia aburrida, pero que se le va a hacer.

Sentí unos pasos acercarse. Levante el rostro y ahí estaba. Viéndome seriamente con ese par de orbes azules que me sólo me hacían sentir como un idiota.

—Buenos días— Pronunció.

—Ah… buenos días.

Que comience la tutoría, joder.

* * *

**Nota de la Beta Reader (NynyRed):** hasta aquí llego el capítulo. Bueno, principalmente fue mi culpa que la autora actualizase tan tarde… perdón, tuve muchas ocupaciones. Intenté corregir lo que más pude. Simplemente porque me gustó mucho el inicio de este fic que promete mucho. En esta historia seré la Beta Reader de la autora del fic. Comentarios?

**Notas de autora: **Ya leyeron a mi Beta, cualquier duda, reclamo y/o amenaza de muerte, con ella por favor. Okno. Bien, si me tarde, y no sólo fue culpa de mi Beta, si no mía, me tarde en elaborar el capítulo porque me dio bloqueo mental. En fin. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, y si no, pues ni modo. Asdfghjkl, ¡Agradezco a NynyRed por aceptar ser mi beta! Igualmente, agradezco a los que se ofrecieron para serlo.

El capítulo estuvo corto, pero el siguiente prometo, hacerlo más largo. Agradezco sus reviews, me hacen feliz (? Sin más que decir.

¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

**Nombre**: Mi acosador, mi problema.

**Rated**: T - M

**Genero**: Romance/Humor/Drama.

**Pareja **(s): Style y Candy, como principales. Creek. Dip. Grestopher. Bunny y Stolovan. (Secundarias).

**Advertencias**: Ooc de los personajes. AU. Slash/Yaoi. Futuro lime y Lemon.

**Beta-reader: **Nyny-Red.

**Disclaimer.** South Park no me pertenece.

**South Park Copyright © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**Capítulo Tres.**

**|~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~|**

Ya había dicho que mi vida no es la mejor. A decir verdad, considero que mi vida es la más anormal y rara que alguien pueda vivir. De igual manera, y como también ya había dicho, estoy acostumbrado a todas las cosas sin sentido que pasan en este pueblo. Aun así... ¿Por qué me siento tan incómodo en estos momentos? ¿Por qué tengo ganas de salir corriendo? No sé la respuesta de ninguna de esas tres preguntas y tampoco quiero saberlas. Es normal que me sienta de esta manera, ¿no? Es decir, tengo a mi lado a un chico cuatro años menor que yo, quien, por azares del destino, es el mismo chico que desde hace unos meses me sigue a cada maldito lugar que voy y que ahora; es mi tutor.

—Esta pregunta esta fácil—. Su voz me hizo voltear a verlo. —Si la repasas unas tres veces, creo que lograrás aprendértela—. Señaló la pregunta que recién terminó de anotar en la libreta. Asentí por mero impulso, realmente no me encontraba prestando mucha atención a todo lo que me ha explicado. Mi cabeza estaba en otro lado, pensando en sí debería preguntarle la razón de por qué me sigue a todos lados, es normal que quiera saberlo pero... Lo veo tan tranquilo que empiezo a cuestionarme, si él no siente la incomodidad que yo siento en el aire.

Aunque bueno, si siente la incomodidad no creo que me diga, _"Oh Stan, esto es tan incómodo"_, eso sería extraño, demasiado.

— ¿Estás poniendo atención?—. Preguntó. Asentí de manera torpe, joder, este chico me hace sentir extraño. —No parece.

—Lo siento... Es solo que, tengo la cabeza en otro lado—. Miré el libro que yacía frente a mí. Escuche como Kyle soltaba un suspiro, tal vez de cansancio o qué sé yo. —Parece que solo hago que pierdas el tiempo, ¿no es así?

— ¿Ah? N-No para nada—. Se apresuró a aclarar. —Es normal que no estés concentrado—. Miró a otro lado con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Lo miré detenidamente, si soy sincero, tengo la extraña sospecha de que ya lo había visto antes, quien sabe, a lo mejor solo estoy delirando.

—Bueno... Entonces, sólo debo repasar las preguntas—. Pronuncié mientras tomaba la libreta y leía cada una de las preguntas escritas.

—Sí.

Asentí. Y nuevamente quedamos sumergidos en un silencio de lo más incómodo.

¡Ah! No lo soporto, en verdad que no.

Necesito terminar con este ambiente pero, ¿cómo? Tengo que preguntarle el motivo de por qué me sigue pero..., pero no sé cómo preguntarlo. Es decir, tampoco puedo ir directo al grano, ¿o sí? Si, si puedo, pero soy tan amable que no quiero incomodar a Kyle. "_Patético, eso eres". _Suspire.

—Stanley... ¿Te sientes bien?—. Sí, estoy de maravilla, ¿no se nota?

—Sí—. Recargué el codo en la mesa, mientras reposaba la cabeza en la palma de mi mano. Miré a Kyle por el rabillo del ojo, observando que este miraba hacía el suelo con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado. Hasta ese punto, me parecía un tanto... Adorable.

Aparte la mirada. Bien Stan, es hora de que hagas la pregunta, vamos no es tan difícil, solo pregúntale; ¿por qué me sigues a todos lados? Sólo eso.

—Oye...

—Stan.

Miré a la persona que me llamó, sorprendiéndome al ver a Wendy, quien me miraba con una sonrisa. Sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban y mi corazón comenzaba a latir frenéticamente.

—W-Wendy, ¿qué haces aquí?—. Pregunté, tratando de no sonar como idiota. Ella me regaló una de esas sonrisas tan hermosas que tanto amo. Más cursi no pude haber sonado.

—El profesor me mando por un libro—. Respondió. —Por lo que veo, él es tu tutor—. Señaló a Kyle. Parpadee un par de veces antes de dirigir mi mirada a mi acosador, quien por cierto miraba a Wendy de una manera nada amigable.

—Sí. Él es Kyle Broflovski, mi tutor—. Lo presente, ignorando por completo el aura oscura que el chico desprendía.

— ¿Broflovski? Ah, ¿eres hijo de Gerald Brosflovski?—. Le preguntó completamente emocionada. ¿Gerald? Miré a Kyle con algo de interés. El entrecejo del menor se frunció.

—Sí, él es mi padre—. Respondió de manera seria.

—Oh, genial—. Wendy sonrió algo nerviosa, notando la expresión del pelirrojo. —Bueno, eh... Me tengo que ir. Suerte con tus clases Stan—. Me miró con una gran sonrisa. Simplemente asentí completamente idiotizado con aquella sonrisa, no me canso de decir que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella. Al verla salir de la biblioteca, aquel fondo rosado en el que me encontraba sumergido se rompió, regresándome a un fondo negro. Por dios, debo dejar de ver tanta caricatura.

—Parece que te gusta, Stanley.

No sé por qué pero, el tono de voz que Kyle uso al decir aquellas palabras hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi columna vertebral. Lentamente lo miré. Oh, esta mirándome de manera seria, muy seria diría yo.

— ¿Quién? ¿Wendy? Cómo crees—. Reí tontamente. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Este chico es demasiado raro. —Mejor sigamos con...—. Calle abruptamente.

No. De una vez por todas tengo que preguntarle.

— ¿Por qué... Por qué me sigues a todos lados?

Mi expresión cambió, ahora solo lo miraba de manera seria, expectante por su respuesta. Esperaba que reaccionara de muchas maneras, que se asustara y gritara que no me seguía a ningún lado, es decir, que lo negara. Incluso esperaba que saliera corriendo del lugar pero no me esperaba... Qué se pusiera a reír. Lo reitero, este chico es extraño. — ¿D-De que te ríes?—. Pregunté.

—Sabes Stanley, en todo el tiempo que llevo siguiéndote, he llegado a la conclusión de que eres alguien inteligente—. ¿Eh? ¿A qué diablos venía eso? Me miró con una sonrisa, la cual no denotaba burla, al contrario, podía notar que era una sonrisa un tanto sincera. —Pero estaba equivocado. Eres un idiota—. Fruncí el ceño, ese mocoso, ¿quién se creía para decirme algo como eso?

— ¿Eh?

—Me gustas.

...

...

...

— ¿¡Ehhhh!?

Me está jodiendo. Eso no puede ser verdad, ¡no puede! Lo mire asombrado, todo mi cuerpo dejó de reaccionar y solo una palabra rondaba en mi cabeza; _mierda_. Este chico me debe estar tomando el pelo. Es imposible que yo le guste por dos razones. Uno: La edad. Cuatro años son cuatro años, puede que la diferencia no sea tan grande pero tampoco es algo que se pueda ignorar. Y en segundo lugar: Ambos somos hombres. Sí, eso era lo más importante. ¡Somos del mismo sexo! Es... Es...

—Por eso te sigo a todos lados. Desde el primer día en que te vi, me gustaste—. Lo que más me sorprendía era la manera tan tranquila en la que se encontraba, como si estuviera anunciando el clima o algo parecido. Aunque su rostro estaba siendo adornado por un sonrojo. —No sé cómo ni por qué. Pero, un día me encontré siguiéndote. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta que no hacía otra cosa más que seguirte. Aun así, no pude evitar volver a hacerlo hasta que se volvió algo repetitivo.

Alguien debería decirle que las palabras que está diciendo, no hacían más que retumbar en mi cabeza. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero simplemente no hallaba palabras que decir.

—Sé que es raro y... Tonto—. Rió ligeramente. —Pero, es la verdad. Me gustas—. Me miraba de manera seria, pero pude identificar en su mirada, angustia.

—Kyle...

—No espero que correspondas esto, no aún—. Comenzó a guardar sus cosas. —Estás enamorado de esa tal Wendy, es bastante obvio—. Al cerrar su mochila, se la colocó en los hombros y se puso de pie. Yo solo miraba cada movimiento que hacía, sin atreverme a decirle algo, estaba bastante sorprendido que las palabras murieron de mis labios. —Pero... Déjame decirte algo—. Apretó los puños e inhaló. —Haré que te fijes en mí.

— ¿Ah?

—Haré que te guste, que sientas lo mismo. Qué te enamores de mi.

—...

—Nos vemos mañana, Stanley.

Pasaron uno, dos, tres, diez segundos.

— ¡Me estas jodiendo!—. Las palabras salieron solas de mis labios. Los pasos que Kyle daba hacía la salida se detuvieron. Me puse de pie y lo miré de manera seria. —Si es una broma, es mejor que te retractes ahora—. Mi tono de voz también era serio. Lentamente volteó a verme, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión que claramente denotaba molestia.

— ¿Acaso parece que estoy mintiendo?

—Es imposible que yo te guste.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Ni siquiera nos conocemos.

—Eso se puede arreglar—. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

—Además soy mayor que tú.

—Sólo por cuatro años.

—Somos hombres.

Y con esas palabras sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente. Bingo. Seguramente no había pensado en ello, ahora recapacitara, si, el simple hecho de que ambos seamos del mismo sexo le hará darse cuenta que lo que siente está mal.

—Tú me estas jodiendo—. Pronunció, sorprendiéndome. —No me digas que eres... Homofóbico.

—No es eso—. Y era verdad, no me molestan los homosexuales. Para nada, es más, me eran indiferentes solo que... —Yo no soy gay—. Sí, es eso. Yo soy 100% heterosexual. Estoy muy seguro de ello.

—Ah—. Suspiró. —¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, nos vemos mañana—. ¡Ahora pretende hacer como si nada hubiera pasado! ¿Cómo quiere que lo vea mañana después de esto? Es imposible. Si de por si su presencia me hace sentir raro, ¡con esto será peor! —Adiós.

Y antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna salió de la biblioteca, dejándome abrumado. Me deje caer en la silla. Esto era una broma, ¿verdad? No podía estarme pasando todo a mí. Mierda, entiendo que mi vida no sea normal pero esto es... Extraño. ¿Qué se supone que haré? Realmente le gusto a Kyle, pude notar en sus ojos que estaba siendo sincero.

Suspiré. No me queda de otra más que aclararle las cosas. No soy homosexual, nunca he tenido duda de mi orientación sexual y no pienso dudar de ello, no ahora. Guarde las cosas que utilice durante la 'tutoría', ya decía yo que estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto. Escuché el sonido del timbre, que indica el cambio de clase. Lo mejor será apurarme si no quiero obtener retardo.

Por ahora olvidare todo esto, tratare de no pensar en ello, al menos hasta mañana que lo vuelva a ver. Me encantaría hablar con el profesor y decirle que me cambie de tutor o cancele las tutorías, pero no puedo hacerlo, el maestro tiene la esperanza de que Kyle pueda ayudarme a subir mi promedio en la asignatura y debo admitirlo, tiene razón.

•

•

•

—Ahora que lo pienso... ¿No los Broflovski son una de las familias más prestigiadas del pueblo?—. Kenny se llevó una mano al mentón, en una pose que indicaba que estaba pensando.

—Es verdad—. Craig quien se hallaba a lado del rubio, me miró, con su típica mirada de _"me valen mierda todos ustedes". _

Y ahora que también lo pienso: Tienen razón. Ya antes había oído hablar de los Broflovski, son una familia muy respetada y prestigiada. Oh vaya, soy acosado por el hijo mayor de esa gran familia. Vaya mierda. Le di un sorbo al jugo de manzana que traía en manos.

—Me da igual—. Me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Te da igual? Stan, ¡Tu tutor es hijo del gran Gerald Broflovski!—. Exclamó Kenny. Gerald... Gerald... —No sé si lo sabes pero, Gerald es uno de los mejores abogados, no solo del pueblo sino de toda la ciudad, inclusive en otros países es reconocido.

—A juzgar por tu tono, lo admiras—. Craig enarcó una ceja.

—Bueno... Hace tiempo él defendió a mi padre—. Rió nerviosamente. —Pero esta vez, mi padre sí, merecía ser defendido—. Aclaró. Craig se encogió de hombros regresando a su comida.

—Me da igual si mi tutor es hijo de ese tal Gerald—. Miré a mí alrededor.

—No parece—. Craig me miró. —Cuando regresaste al aula, parecías muy nervioso.

—Cierto, parecía que acababas de recibir una mala noticia.

¿Tan obvio soy? No puedo decir que la confesión, (si a eso se le llama confesión), de Kyle sea mala, al contrario, admiro que sea tan valiente pero... Me sorprendió. Es decir, primero me acosa, luego resulta que es mi tutor y ahora sé que me acosa porque le gusto, es de esperarse que me ponga nervioso, ¿no?

— ¿Y bien?—. Kenny quería respuestas. Lo mire desinteresadamente.

—Qué te importa.

—Que malo.

—Ajá.

—Cambiando de tema. Bebe nos invitó a un baile—. Kenny sonrió. —Es en su escuela—. Enarqué una ceja al escuchar eso.

— ¿Nos invitó?

—Sip. Bueno me invitó. Pero me dijo que la entrada es libre, así que yo los invito.

—Bebe va en preparatoria, ¿no es así?—. Asintió. —Paso. No me interesa mezclarme con niños.

—Oh Craig, no te creas tan mayor. Solo son cuatro ó cinco años de diferencia, además será genial.

—Tú sólo quieres ir para ver a ese rubio que te presentó el otro día.

—¿Rubio?— Pregunté confundido.

—Se llama Butters, y es el chico más violable que alguna vez haya visto—. Exclamó sonriendo de manera picara. Claro, me olvidaba que Kenny era un pervertido, cuando alguien le atrae, no descansa hasta llevarse a ese alguien a la cama, o bueno, hasta follárselo. A veces me pregunto si habrá alguien en quien se interese realmente. No lo creo.

—Iré, pero solo para ver como ese chico te rechaza.

—Craig eres tan cruel.

—...–Le enseño el dedo medio.

Suspire nuevamente. No tengo ánimos para ir a un baile, mucho menos si es en la escuela a la que asiste Bebe. Sé muy bien que en ese colegio también va Kyle.

— ¿Stan?

—Lo pensaré—. Respondí sin mucho interés.

•

•

•

El resto de las clases pasaron un poco más rápido, cosa que agradezco. Sólo deseo llegar a mi casa cuanto antes y permanecer encerrado en mi habitación.

Las palabras de Kyle aun las tengo grabadas en mi cabeza. Por más que intento, no puedo dejar de pensar en ello. La manera en la que dijo que hará todo lo posible para que me enamore de él, de alguna manera me hace sentir inquieto.

Me despedí de Craig y Kenny y comencé a caminar en dirección a mi hogar.

No debo sentirme inquieto, es decir, ¿qué es lo que podrá hacer? No puede, (ni puedo), obligarme a sentir algo por él. Pensar en la remota posibilidad de que, en efecto, llegue a enamorarme de Kyle, hace que un escalofrío me recorra en todo el cuerpo. Estoy seguro de que los hombres no me gustan pero eso no es suficiente, ¿verdad? He oído, visto o como sea, casos donde uno dice no ser gay, pero al final resulta que sí. Eso es lo que de alguna manera me preocupa. ¿Acaso Kyle logrará que me enamore de él? Supongo que debo dejar todo esto en manos del 'destino' o esa estupidez. Por ahora, seguiré insistiendo en que no soy homosexual.

— ¡Stan!— Esa voz. Voltee y sonreí al observar como Wendy se acercaba. —¿Puedo caminar contigo? Sabes que mi casa queda por la tuya.

—Claro—. Respondí, mientras comenzábamos a caminar.

—Por cierto... Tu tutor, ¿es más joven que tú, verdad?

—Ah sí, tiene 16 años.

—Vaya. Es chistoso que tu tutor sea más joven—. Rió ligeramente. —Lo digo sin intención de ofender.

—Descuida.

—Bueno, no es tan chico, solo son cuatro años—. Se encogió de hombros. Claro, es fácil para ella y Kenny decirlo. —Por cierto, me preguntaba si mañana saliendo del colegio, te gustaría ir conmigo al centro.

Me sonroje al escuchar aquello, ¿una cita? Claro que no, solo quiere que la acompañe, no es una cita. Aunque bueno, tal vez estando allá pueda invitarle algo, entonces ya sería una cita. ¿No es así? No importa, estoy feliz de pasar un rato con ella. Tal vez sea buena oportunidad para confesarme.

— ¿Stan?

—Ah sí, claro, con gusto te acompaño.

—Gracias.

Después de dejar a Wendy en su casa me dirigí a la mía. Me sentía realmente agotado, los maestros han estado muy estrictos estas últimas semanas. Es obvio, los exámenes y evaluaciones se acercan por lo tanto, nos dejan proyecto tras proyecto. Miré hacia el cielo, necesito esforzarme para salir bien en todas las materias si realmente quiero ejercer mi carrera como Biólogo marino, tengo que dar lo mejor para lograrlo.

Llegué a mi hogar. Sí, todavía vivo con mis padres. No es que no quiera irme a mi propio departamento, al contrario. Pero mi madre insiste en que siga viviendo con ellos al menos hasta que consiga un trabajo y suficiente dinero para pagar el lugar donde planee vivir a futuro.

Al entrar al lugar, mire a mi alrededor, extrañándome al no ver a nadie. Normalmente mis padres estarían sentados en la sala, o bueno, mi papá estaría sentado leyendo el periódico pero no hay nadie.

—Ah, de seguro están con sus "amigos"

Hace poco mi mamá me dijo que había conocido a una señora, con la cual, al parecer, entabló una buena amistad. Desde ese día ella junto a Randy, mi padre, han ido de visita a la casa de la mujer esa. Si mal no recuerdo su nombre es Sheila, algo así.

Subí a mi habitación. Tengo hambre, lo mejor será que me prepare algo. Baje nuevamente a la sala adentrándome a la cocina.

Bien, me estoy hartando, Kyle no desaparece de mi cabeza y eso me frustra. "_Me gustas" ._Lo repito, vaya mierda. Debería sentirme feliz al saber que le gusto a alguien, ¿no? Definitivamente no. Soy una persona bastante 'popular' en la escuela, y no es que me sienta orgulloso por eso (a quien engaño, me encanta eso), he tenido varias pretendientes pero nunca, y en serio nunca se me había declarado un chico, mucho menos alguien como él. Me estoy matando la cabeza con todo esto pero el pensar que mañana lo volveré a ver me hace sentir extraño, con miedo pues, lo cual es bastante absurdo.

Suspiré. No puedo hacer nada contra esto.

— ¿Ehh? Ya no hay mayonesa, ¿Como mierda quieren que me haga un sándwich si no hay puta mayonesa?

Supongo que tendré que ir a comprar una, ¿no es así? Demonios, lo último que deseo es salir de casa pero como no se preparar otra cosa, no tengo opción. Salí de la cocina caminando hacia la puerta de la casa, tome mis llaves y salí del hogar. Realmente necesito aprender a cocinar, cuando viva solo no tendré a nadie que me cocine, y ni modo de hacer que mi mamá lo haga por mí.

Lo mejor será que vaya al Walt-mart, así de paso compro un material que necesito. Al pasar por el parque del pueblo, me detuve al reconocer una cabellera rubia, enarque una ceja, ¿no se supone que estaba en Inglaterra? Sin poder evitarlo, me acerque a donde el rubio se encontraba sentando, notando que se hallaba llorando, cosa que me preocupo.

— ¿Pip?—. Pronuncie parándome delante suyo. Dio un leve brinco y me observó, con el par de ojos azules que lo caracterizaban y los cuales se encontraban llenos de lágrimas.

—Stan, que gusto verte de nuevo—. Se secó las lágrimas y me miró sonriente.

— ¿Por qué lloras?—. Pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

Él es Pip Pirrup y tiene 16 años de edad. Hace un año se fue a Inglaterra a estudiar y no me avisó que regresaba hoy. Me preocupo mucho por él, cuándo lo conocí noté que era un niño al cual maltrataban mucho, tanto sus compañeros de clase como sus padres. Siempre estaba solo y eso llamo mi atención, en aquel entonces el tenía 8 años y yo 12. Me acerque a él y nos hicimos buenos amigos, desde entonces lo veo como mi hermano menor, al cual debo proteger.

— ¿Cuándo regresaste? ¿Y por qué no me avisaste?

—Lo siento... Llegué esta mañana—. Pronunció bajando la mirada. —N-No te avise porque, fui a...

No era necesario que me dijera dónde estaba. Solté un suspiro cansino. Pip obtuvo una beca para estudiar en Inglaterra, oportunidad que por supuesto no pudo rechazar. Él no quería irse, alegado que no quería alejarse de mí, pero tampoco se quería ir por él: _Damien Thorn._

— ¿Que paso?

—Yo, fui a verlo y... Me entere que se va a casar—. Estalló en llanto.

Maldito Damien, ¿qué mierda está haciendo? Ese malnacido me juró que nunca iba dañar a Pip, ¿y qué es lo primero que hace? Definitivamente hablaré con él y lo golpeare. Tanto esfuerzo que me costó aceptar su relación. Me acerqué a Pip posando una mano sobre su hombro. Me miró aun sin dejar de llorar.

—No te pongas así—. Pronuncié. —Mejor deja de pensar en ello. ¿Regresaste esta mañana? Una llamada no me hubiera hecho daño.

—Ah, lo siento—. Se puso de pie viéndome con preocupación, vaya sigue estando de la misma estatura, y no ha cambiado nada, su cara sigue siendo como la de un niño. —Realmente quería llamarte pero... No pude.

—Tranquilo... Esto, ¿dónde te quedarás?—. Su expresión se puso aun más triste. Era obvio que sus padres no iban a aceptarlo en su casa. Malditos viejos, no entiendo como pueden tener el corazón tan duro como para darle la espalda a su unico hijo. —Descuida, puedes quedarte en mi casa. Sabes que mis padres te adoran.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí.

— ¡Gracias Stan! Trataré de buscar un departamento cuanto antes. Tengo dinero así que no habrá problema...

—Descuida. ¿Sabes? Pronto yo tendré mi propio departamento, podremos vivir juntos—. Si, es una gran idea. —Aunque bueno, no sé si Damien...

—Ah, yo no quiero hablar de él—. Susurró. Lo entiendo, debe estar sufriendo, haberse enterado que Damien se va a casar debe ser un duro golpe. Definitivamente voy a matar a ese maldito. —Pero me gustaría vivir contigo.

—Perfecto.

La sensación de que estaba siendo observado me invadió. Voltee disimuladamente tratando de dar con "mi acosador", era bastante obvio que era él, el que me estaba observado aunque no veo a nadie.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—No nada—. Sonreí. —Estaba por ir a Walt-mart a comprar algo. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—Claro.

Le ayude con una de sus valijas y caminamos en dirección al lugar. Seguía viendo a mi alrededor para encontrarme con Kyle pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Vaya que sabe esconderse bien. Aunque no entiendo, si ya es mi tutor cual es su necesidad de seguirme a todos lados. Da miedo.

Pip me iba contando el cómo le fue en Inglaterra. Me alegro mucho que le haya ido de maravilla. Por unos momentos se olvido de la noticia de la boda de Damien. Ah, ahora que recuerdo, él me había comentado algo. Su padre decidió comprometerlo con una tal Estela, pero ya no supe más. Mi relación con Damien no es ni buena ni mala, a decir verdad apenas y cruzo palabra con él. Eso sí, cuando se tratan de temas relacionados con Pip, entonces si hablamos, es por eso que tendré que hablar seriamente con él, no puedo perdonarle el que lo lastime.

Una vez compré lo que necesitaba, íbamos camino a la casa. Miré la hora en el reloj que cargaba en la muñeca, son las 4:30, vaya el tiempo se me ha ido rápido. Suspire, realmente estoy agotado.

Lo único que me alegra es que mañana acompañare a Wendy al centro, si, debe ser la oportunidad perfecta para decirle mis sentimientos. Independientemente de que sea correspondido o no debo decírselos. Me detuve al ver a la persona que estaba a unos metros de distancia: Kyle.

No estaba solo, estaba con un chico de cabellos castaños que lo miraba de manera burlona. Pip se detuvo a mi lado, viéndome con intriga.

— ¿Stan?

No respondí. Estaba tan concentrado observando como Kyle le gritaba algo a ese chico.

Una de mis debilidades es que soy demasiado curioso, un defecto que odio pero que lamentablemente poseo. Las ganas de saber por qué razón mi acosador le gritaba a ese chico, quien no hacía más que sonreír con arrogancia, me inundaron. Así que, para escuchar mejor, tome a Pip de la mano y me acerque procurando el no ser visto, tampoco necesito que me tachen de chismoso. Me escondí detrás de un árbol en el cual podía escuchar perfectamente la conversación. Pip me reclamó con la mirada a lo que sólo me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

— ¡Deja de joderme Cartman!—. Esa era Kyle, ¿Cartman? Supongo que ese es el nombre del castaño. —No necesito de tus estúpidos planes, además ¿por qué habrías de ayudarme? Si no me equivoco tú me odias—. El tono de voz que estaba usando era muy serio y cortante, nada que ver con el tono en el que me habló esta mañana.

—Vamos judío, no te hagas del rogar. Sabes que necesitas de mi ayuda.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! No entiendo de donde sacas eso. Puedo trabajar yo solo.

— ¿Qué te pasa Karhl? ¿Tienes arena en la vagina ó...— Guardó silencio. —Estas triste porque él te rechazó esta mañana?

¿Qué? ¿Será que...? ¿Cómo es que...?

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?—. Miré a Kyle, estaba viendo al castaño de manera sorprendida. No tengo que ser inteligente para saber que se refería a mi, el punto aqui es, ¿cómo lo supo?

—Tengo mis contactos judío—. Respondió con sorna. —Era bastante obvio que serías rechazado. Él te lo dijo, ¿no? No es gay—. Kyle suspiró.

—Es verdad, él no es como tú—. Noté como el castaño se tensaba. —Pero, yo sé que él puede llegar a enamorarse de mí. No me rendire.

—Suenas como un marica.

— ¡No me importa! Él realmente me gusta y no descansare hasta que se fije en mí. No me importa cómo le haré, Stanley...será mío.

—Vámonos—. Le dije a Pip mientras comenzaba a caminar. Apostaba todo a que mi rostro se encontraba sonrojado, ¿y cómo no iba a estarlo? Kyle nuevamente a dicho que me enamorare de él sin importar qué. ¿Cómo debería sentirme al respecto? No. La mejor pregunta es; ¿Por qué me sentí...un tanto feliz al escuchar aquello? ¡No! Es imposible que me haya sentido "feliz" por ello, al contrario...

Realmente Kyle parece estar dispuesto a que me enamore de él. Quise golpearme la cabeza contra una pared.

Llegamos a mi casa donde ya se encontraban mis padres. Mi madre, al ver a Pip no tardó en ahogarlo en un gran abrazo.

—Que gusto que hayas regresado—. Pronunció con una sonrisa.

Me deje caer en uno de los sillones, soltando un suspiro cansado. "_Stanley... Será mio_" Ah, me duele la cabeza, en definitiva este día ha sido extraño.

—Por cierto esta noche, vendrá Sheila y su familia a cenar—. Mi mamá me miró con una gran sonrisa.

—Ah...— Fingí interés.

—Debes comportarte bien Stanley—. Miré a Randy —Los Broflovski son una familia respetable, tenemos suerte de que sean nuestros amigos.

—Si papá—. Rodé los ojos. ¿Ya he dicho que mi padre es un estú...? Espera, ¿Broflovski? — ¿Los Broflovski vendrán a cenar?— Pregunté. Mis padres asintieron.

Definitivamente, jodida vida de mierda que llevo...

•

•

•

—Parece que no te agradó la noticia de que los Broflovski van a venir a cenar—. Me dijo Pip. Nos encontrábamos en mi habitación, él estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama y yo estaba sentado en la silla conjunta al pequeño escritorio que poseo en la habitación.

—No es eso— Respondí. Mierda, no puedo creer que en cuestión de horas Kyle va a estar aquí, dentro de mi casa. Mierda.

—Pues eso parece— Susurró —Nuevamente gracias por dejar quedarme en tu casa.

—No agradezcas tanto, sabes que no hay problema. Además, es preferible que estés aquí que con alguien más.

—Tienes razón.

Asentí. Lo mejor es que me ponga a elaborar la tarea que tengo, eso y debo repasar todo lo que vi con mi acosador en la clase de hoy. No pude evitar sonreír ligeramente, viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, el que mi tutor sea menor que yo, sí es algo gracioso. Luego recuerdo que ese tutor es un acosador y que encima le gusto, eso hace que el asunto no se me haga para nada gracioso. El sonido de mi celular me hizo tomarlo y responder con desgana.

—Bueno.

—_Stan, ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos?_

—Nos vimos esta mañana, Kenny.

—_Si como sea. Llamo para que me digas sí, sí asistirás al baile de Bebe._

— ¿Sólo me llamas para eso?—. Suspiré. —No tengo muchos ánimos…

—_Nada de eso. Vendrás aunque tenga que llevarte amarrado—. _Y colgó. Si iba a decidir por mí, ¿para qué mierda me marcó? Aventé el celular a la cama y solté otro suspiro.

El resto de la tarde me la pase haciendo tareas y ayudándole a Pip a desempacar sus cosas.

La noche llego, y eso solo significa una cosa: tendré que ver a Kyle nuevamente. Estoy exagerando, de todos modos lo tendría que ver mañana, así que para que le hago. Pero oigan, es razonable que me ponga de esta manera, en la mañana me confesó que yo le gusto y me dice que hará todo lo posible para que yo me enamore de él, y para empeorarla, lo escucho decirle lo mismo a otro chico, pero esta vez su voz sonaba más determinada.

— ¡Stan, baja la cena esta lista!

Salí de la habitación con ganas de huir corriendo pero me contuve, tampoco quiero hacer el ridículo frente a todos. Al bajar, a la primera persona que observe fue a una mujer de cabellos rojizos y un tanto gorda: A su lado, se encontraba un hombre de cabellos negros y mirada amigable, he de suponer que él es el tan famoso Gerald. También estaba un niño de aparentemente doce años de edad, el cual sonreía viendo a su alrededor y finalmente… Kyle.

Su mirada estaba seria e indiferente. Comienzo a pensar que esto chico tiene dos caras, o algo asi.

—Stan, ellos son la familia Broflovski—. Mi mamá me hizo gesto con la mano, indicando que me acercara, así lo hice parándome a lado de Pip.

—Mucho gusto.

—El gusto es mío. Sharon me ha hablado mucho de ti—. Dijo Sheila viéndome con una gran sonrisa. Sonreí levemente mientras asentía. Inconscientemente, mi mirada se poso en Kyle quien al notarlo, desvió la mirada a otro lado.

Después de las presentaciones, nos dirigimos al comedor. Vaya, mi madre se lucio con la comida, todo se veía delicioso. Comenzamos a cenar mientras mis padres hablaban con los Broflovski de cosas que no entendía.

—Luego, agarre a mi compañero de trabajo y le metí la cara en la…

Me pregunto si mi padre algún día va a cambiar esa actitud tan… estúpida que tiene. No lo creo, no creo en los milagros.

—Stan, ¿Por qué no le enseñas la casa a Kyle?

Casi me atraganto con la petición de mi madre. La mire, rogándole con la mirada que desistiera de la idea pero a cambio me dio una mirada de aliento. Puta madre. Suspire resignado, ¿enseñar? Como si viviéramos en una mansión para enseñarle muchas cosas. Mire a Pip quien estaba viendo algo en el celular, creo que era un mensaje de uno de sus amigos. Resignado, me puse de pie viendo a Kyle.

—Vamos—. Pronuncié. Solo asintió mientras de igual manera se ponía de pie.

Salimos del comedor adentrándonos en la sala. Decir que el ambiente estaba tenso e incomodo es poco, no tenía ni idea de que decir, suspiré disimuladamente.

— ¿Podrías dejar de estar tan nervioso? Desesperas.

¿Nervioso? Mierda, ¿Por qué me estoy poniendo nervioso? Además, ¿con que derecho me habla de esa manera?

—Lo siento—. Pronuncie. —Comprenderás que me sorprende bastante que estés aquí en mi casa.

—No es mi culpa, no sabía que nuestros padres son amigos.

—Pensé que lo sabías todo de mí.

—Que te siga no significa que deba saber todo de tu vida Stanley.

Me desespera, realmente me desespera. Bueno, me alivia un poco que no toque el tema del "me gustas".

—Ah por cierto, te vez bien esta noche.

Mierda.

**Extra~**

**Pareja: Bunny.**

"Adorable" Esa era la única palabra que describía perfectamente al chico que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia. Desde que Bebe me lo presentó, supe que él sería mi próxima víctima, no, perdón; mi proxima adquisición. O lo que sea pues. Butters Stoch. Me pregunto cómo es posible que no lo haya visto antes, agradezco a Bebe por habermelo presentado.

—Quita tu cara de pendejo, y apurate.

Oh, Craig, siempre arruinando el momento. Aparté la mirada del oji-gris y miré al azabache con seriedad.

—Me gusta, y mucho.

—No. Te gusta para follártelo, no él.

—A veces me pregunto si en verdad eres mi amigo, Craig.

Suspiré al momento de recargar la cabeza sobre la mesa. Está bien que sea un pervertido y ya me haya echado a varios chicos y chicas pero... Pero, Butters tiene algo que me hace sentir raro. Carajo, nunca me he enamorado de verdad, y no creo que ese chico ya me haya enamorado ¿O sí? Definitivamente no. Me atrae, eso ya es un hecho, pero nunca antes había anhelado tanto tener a alguien como lo deseo a él.

Miré hacía la mesa donde se hallaba sentado. Nos encontrábamos en una cafetería, y casualmente el chico también está aquí, junto a otro rubio de aspecto peculiar. Es raro que me sienta de esta manera, ni siquiera he cruzado palabra con el chico, más que el "Mucho gusto" que me dijo cuando nos presentaron. Y es imposible que uno se enamore sólo por ello. Volví a suspirar y me incorporé para tomar un sorbo del licuado que mi estimado amigo Craig me había comprado. Se debe saber que mi economía es una mierda, y apenas y tengo para comer, todo gracias a mis padres, pero ese es un tema que prefiero evitar.

—Si tanto te gusta. ¿Por qué no te le acercas?

—Lo haré. —Pronuncié. —Pero será en el baile de su escuela.

—Que patético.

—Craig, ¿nunca has sentido atracción por alguien? —Cuestione con interés.

—No.

Rodé los ojos. Craig es un chico de muchas palabras, que se note el sarcasmo, por favor. Regresando a lo importante, debo averiguar si en verdad estoy enamorado de Butters. Sonará tonto pero, de alguna manera, la respuesta a ello me da... Temor.

•

•

•

**Notas de autora:** ¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! En verdad lo lamento D,: Sé que me tardé horrores en actualizar este fic pero tengo mis motivos xDD. Hablando del capítulo, sí, sé que Kyle se ve muy no-sé-qué pero es necesario para la trama (?) Puede que esté confuso el capítulo pero poco a poco se irán aclarando muchas dudas. Pasando a otras cosas, planeo poner, al final de cada capítulo, extras como el que puse en este cap para enfocarme en cada pareja secundaria. En un principio planeaba darles un capítulo a cada una, pero siento que la trama del Style no va a avanzar y pos eso... Lo mejor es así xDD.

Los capítulos en sí, serán narrados desde el punto de vista de Stan y Kyle. Puede que más adelante también lo narre Cartman o Wendy, eso ya lo veré. Em, es todos LOL.

Agradezco a: Coyote Smith.., Kurumi2413Keehl.., DAST Crush.., Sailorfujoshi.., Feriol.., Spody.., TheParkerPress.., Luis Carlos.., A ustedes ¡Gracias por comentar! También agradezco a los que han agregado el fic a favoritos y follow's :'D

En fin, me retiro. Descuiden, el siguiente capítulo estará listo para el Sabado o Domingo :'D ¡Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Título**: Mi acosador, mi problema.

**Genero**: Romance/ Humor/ Drama.

**Rated**: T - M.

**Pareja **(s): Style &amp; Candy como principales. Bunny, Creek, Dip, Grestopher, Stolovan.

**Advertencias**: AU. Slash/Yaoi. Ooc de los personajes. Lime y lemon a futuro.

**Disclaimer**: South Park no me pertenece.

**South Park Copyright © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**Capítulo Cuatro.**

•

Desde que era pequeño he tenido la manía de ser una persona demasiado directa. Digo las cosas tal cual las pienso y poco o nada me importa si llego a lastimar a alguien con mis palabras. Es algo que no puedo evitar, digo, si uno de mis amigos hace algo que no me gusta, se lo digo, y si una persona me cae mal y quiere ser mi amigo, fácilmente puedo mandar a esa persona a la mierda y decirle cuanto me desagrada.

Creo que por ese motivo algunos prefieren no estar conmigo, y no los culpo. ¿Quién quisiera estar cerca de una persona que te dice las cosas sin importarle cuánto te lastime? Yo creo que nadie. No me importa el estar rodeado de amigos, claro que no, estoy bien con los pocos amigos que tengo, porque sé que esos pocos amigos son los que me aceptan tal y cómo soy. No puedo pedir nada mejor que ello.

Mi situación es extraña, porque pese a ser una persona de pocos amigos, soy bastante ¿Popular? O algo parecido a ello. Bebe me lo ha dicho, hay una que otra chica que quisiera tener alguna relación conmigo, y también como hay chicas, hay uno que otro chico. Realmente no sé si sentirme halagado por ello pero no le doy la importancia que, según Bebe, el tema merece. A mi realmente nunca me ha interesado tener una relación sentimental, mi única prioridad es concentrarme en las clases para poder mantener el buen promedio que tengo. Sin ganas de alardear pero soy el numero uno en mi clase y no me apetece cambiar aquello.

Eso pensaba hasta que lo conoci a él, quien, sin intención alguna me enamoró y no puedo cambiar ello, ¿oh sí? No, no puedo y no tengo intención alguna de cambiarlo.

Es la primera vez que me enamoro realmente, y por ello es algo que no pienso dejar pasar. Siento que sería muy estúpido si no logro hacer que Stanley se enamore de mi. No tengo idea de cómo haré eso, pero tampoco pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados. Aunque si siento que me pasé un poco al haberle confesado mis sentimientos como si nada, claro que él tuvo la culpa por querer saber aquello, además si no lo confesaba en aquel instante, hubiera sido en otro momento. Prácticamente lo único que hice fue atrasar las cosas, creo.

Como sea. Tampoco me haré tanta cabeza pensando en si hice bien o no, lo único que ahora me importa es hacer que él se fije en mi. Lo veo algo difícil porque tal y cómo él lo dijo, hay muchas cosas que se interpondrán en ello. Nuestra edad, por ejemplo. La diferencia de edad no es tanta, sólo son cuatro años, pero estoy consiente de que tarde o temprano aquella diferencia puede llegar a afectar, es algo en lo que prefiero no pensar. Otra cosa, y que al parecer es la más importante, es el hecho de que ambos somos hombres.

De mi parte, no le veo tanto problema a ello. Creo que el único incoveniente aquí, son mis padres. Pero no soy un tonto para decirles, "_oigan, me enamoré de un hombre. ¿Qué opinan?"_ Eso sería bastante estúpido de mi parte. Stan es hetero, ya lo he dicho, y tal vez el enterarse que su acosador lo sigue porque le gusta, es algo que le va a hacer dudar de ello. Y no mentiré diciendo que eso no es punto a mi favor, porque ciertamente; sí lo es.

Mierda, sueno tan acosador.

Me miré por última vez en el espejo, antes de caminar hacia la puerta de mi habitación y posteriormemte salir de ella. No tenía idea de que mis padres eran amigos de los Marsh, eso es otro punto a mi favor. Bajé a la sala donde mis padres junto a Ike me esperaban.

—Recuerden que deben comportarse. Los Marsh no tendrán tanto prestigio como nosotros, pero son grandes amigos. —Dijo Sheila mientras salía de la casa. Ike me miró de reojo y yo simplemente rodé los ojos—. Tengo entendido que sus hijos son grandes estudiantes.

—Lo sé. —Respondí. Me adentré al auto después de Ike, y luego de acomodarme en mi asiento, pronuncié—: Soy tutor de su hijo.

— ¿En serio? Eso no me lo esperaba. —Comentó mi padre.

— ¿Eres tutor de alguien mayor que tú? Me enorgulleces hermano. —Ike rió ligeramente y no pude evitar reír de igual manera. Sin nada más que decir, mi padre arrancó el carro en dirección a la casa Marsh.

•

•

•

No sé que es más divertido, ver la cara nerviosa de Stanley o el que su mamá le haya, practicamente obligado a que me llevara a conocer la casa. Después de haberle dicho que esa noche lucía bien, sus nervios aumentaron y vaya que no podía disimularlos bien.

—Así que... Eres hijo de un prestigioso abogado.

—No me gusta presumir de ello. —Respondí encogiéndome de hombros y frunciendo el ceño levemente. Nunca me ha gustado que sólo me hablen por eso; por ser hijo de Gerald. Estoy orgulloso de mi padre, por supuesto pero, que siempre se me acerquen por ello me enoja.

—Oh, lo siento.

—No importa. —Le miré. Él miró a otro lado mientras se sentaba en el sofá que adornaba la sala. Traté de no soltar un suspiro de cansancio, me senté a su frente y mantuve la mirada fija en uno de los cuadros que colgaban en la pared. Podía escuchar las risas de los adultos y la de mi hermano, quien se había puesto a jugar con el perro de Stanley.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Su voz me hizo voltear a verle. Aún mantenía la vista clavada en otro punto de la habitación y empezó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos—. ¿Por qué yo?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A por qué te gusto yo. Me refiero a que, míranos: Soy mayor que tú y ambos somos hombres. —Me miró de manera seria.

—_"No me salgas con esa mierda_" No quiero hablar de eso. —Respondí—. Además, ya lo había dicho, no me importa si somos del mismo sexo y la diferencia de edad, no es tanta.

El chico rubio que se encontraba con nosotros en la mesa, se adentró a la sala y se acercó a Stanley. Aparté la mirada.

—Ah, por cierto, él es Kyle mi tutor— Regresé la mirada a él y le sonreí al chico que claramente se veía de mi edad, o eso pienso yo —Él es Pip.

—Mucho gusto Kyle— Me dijo de manera amable, a juzgar por su acento quiero pensar que es inglés.

—Mucho gusto— Respondí por mera cortesía.

El resto de la noche no hice otra cosa más que estar con mi hermano. No me apetecía acercarme al mayor sólo para escuchar sus malditas razones por las cuales no puedo estar enamorado de él. Desespera. Pude darme cuenta como mi madre era una gran amiga de Sharon, cosa que por alguna razón me agradó, mi padre igual es buen amigo de Randy. No puedo decir que eso es un punto a mi favor porque no lo es. Si Sheila se entera que estoy enamorado de alguien de mi mismo sexo, me mata.

...Porque no soy gay. Simplemente estoy enamorado de un chico, a lo que me refiero es a que, no significa que sea homosexual. Siempre he pensado que no importa de quien te enamores mientras haya amor, todo está bien. Aunque no sé si esa frase aplique en esto.

—Kyle es tu tutor. Vaya, eso es estupendo— Sharon me miró con una sonrisa —Espero que ayudes a que mi hijo mejore su promedio.

—Uau, tan pendejo estás que alguien mas chico que tú es tu tutor.

— ¡Cállate Shelly!

Sonreí levemente antes de observar a Stan quien igual me miró. Sin duda alguna, esto será interesante. Quiero saber hasta donde aguantará el mayor, hasta cuando será capaz de decir que no siente nada por mi. Apartó la mirada con el ceño fruncido y yo simplemente miré hacia donde mis padres.

•

•

•

—Por eso pienso que ngn eso es peligroso— Miré a Tweek enternecido, era lindo cuando se preocupaba de más por cosas insignificantes.

—No es peligroso Tweek. Sólo vamos a seguirle.

— ¡Gah! ¿Y si nos descubre? ¡Podemos ir a prisión!

— ¿Por qué quieres seguir a Stan?

¿Por qué? Ese maldito va a tener una cita con Testaburger, obviamente lo tengo que seguir. No voy a dejar que haga una estúpidez. En la tutoría de esta mañana no dijo palabra alguna más que tuviera relación alguna con el tema que estabamos estudiando. No le tomé importancia y tampoco dije nada que no tuviera que ver con la "clase" pero, noté al mayor feliz, demasiado diría yo, cosa que me llevo a indagar el porque de esa felicidad... Y por supuesto no me agrado para nada saber que el motivo de esa felicidad era porque tenía una cita con Testaburger.

—Kyle...

—Bueno ya. Tweek, Butters, cállense y siganme.

Comencé a caminar siendo seguido por ambos rubios. Stanley iba a unos metros adelante platicando animadamente con la pelinegra, cosa que me hizo fruncir el ceño. Ese maldito, le dije mis sentimientos y sale a divertirse con ella.

—Gah.

Ambos pelinegros se adentraron a uno de los centros comerciales del lugar, por lo que, tomando de la mano a Butters y Tweek comencé a correr hacia el lugar. Una vez nos encontrabamos adentro, solté la mano de ambos rubios y miré a mi alrededor.

—Ahí están— Dijo Butters señalando hacia el frente. Volteé y en efecto ahí estaban, riendo, mientras la chica le colocaba a Stanley una corona navideña. Apreté los puños —Oh, todo está adornado.

—Es porque ngh la navidad se acerca— Tweek miró a todos lados nervioso. Butters asintió mientras sonreía, él ama la navidad y siempre se emociona con ella. Me acomodé la bufanda que traía sin apartar la mirada de Stanley, seguramente estaba actuando como un tarado pero no puedo evitarlo. Al ver como comenzaban a caminar, les hice una señal al par de rubios detrás mío y comencé a caminar, tratando de no ser visto.

— ¡Gah! Sigo insistiendo en que esto es peligroso. ¡Iremos a prisión y nos violarán ahí!

— S-Salchichas. Eso no sería nada lindo.

—No nos va a pasar nada. Dejen...— No terminé la frase al sentir como chocaba con alguien más. Butters me sostuvo del brazo puesto que estuve a punto de caer. Miré a la persona con la que choqué y por suerte pude disimular mi sorpresa. ¡Ese chico se parecia mucho a Stanley! Con la diferencia de que este chico tenía una expresión muy seria y apática —Ah, lo siento. No me fije.

El pelo negro no dijo nada, simplemente miró a donde Tweek cosa que me intrigó demasiado. Mantuvo su mirada fija en el rubio quien comenzó a temblar más de lo normal. Por inercia, quizás, me acerqué a mi paranoíco amigo y miré al mayor de manera seria, este simplemente apartó la mirada y, enseñándonos el dedo medio se alejó de nosotros.

— ¡Gah!

—Eso fue raro— Pronunció Butters. Asentí levemente pero enseguida recordé el motivo del porque estaba ahí. Miré a todos lados. Mierda, ya perdí al oji-azul de vista.

—Vamos— Iba dar un paso pero una voz femenina gritando mi nombre no me lo permitió. Carajo, ¿ahora qué?

— ¡Kyle! — Era Bebe quien se detuvo frente a nosotros seguida de Red, Rebecca, Thomas y Clyde —Es genial que estén ustedes aquí.

— ¿Por qué?— Pregunté enarcando una ceja.

—Clyde ha descubierto algo genial— Me sonrió de manera divertida.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Sé como hacerle una broma a un policía— Dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa. Ah, ya veo. Seguramente quieren que participemos en la broma. No gracias.

— ¡Gah! ¡Eso es malo y mucha presión!— Exclamó Tweek jalándose los cabellos. Tomé su mano para que dejara de hacerlo, nunca me ha gustado que se arranque cabello.

—Expliquense.

—Clyde sabe como aventarle huevos a un policía sin ser visto.

—Eso es truco viejo.

—Pero no deja de ser divertido— Dijo Rebecca guiñandome un ojo. Rodé los ojos con fastidio. Vine siguiendo a Stanley y ahora me topo con ellos —Vamos Kyle, no creo que nos pase nada.

—La policía puede detenernos por lanzarles huevos.

—Eso no va a pasar.

... Y antes de que me negara Bebe y Red me tomaron de ambos brazos y me arrastraron, hacia donde habían tres policías. Mierda, esto no me gusta para nada. Nunca me ha gustado meterme en problemas, y a todo esto, ¿de dónde sacó Clyde los huevos?

—Sigo insistiendo en que VERGA esto es peligroso— Pronunció Thomas levemente preocupado.

— ¡Gah!

—Sssh, callense. No es peligroso, es divertido. Además Clyde tiene experiencia en esto.

— ¡Dejenmelo a mi!

...

Juro que si las miradas mataran, ahora mismo todos a mi alrededor a excepción de Tweek y Butters estarían muertos. Estabamos todos encerrados en una celda, sí, al parecer a Clyde le salió mal el truco. Justo cuando iba a lanzar el primer huevo, Bebe gritó emocionada por unos zapatos, lo que hizo que Clyde se asustara y lanzara el huevo. ¿Lo malo? No alcanzamos a ocultarnos y obviamente el policía supo que Clyde le había lanzado el producto. Por supuesto nadie quería atenerse a las consecuencias por lo que nos echamos a correr. Eso sólo empeoró las cosas, los policias llamaron a más refuerzos y por ende nos atraparon.

_"¡GAH! ¡NO QUIERO IR A PRISIÓN ME VAN A VIOLAR!"_

_"¡Usted no sabe quien es mi padre!"_

_"¡Mierda!"_

_"Matenme..."_

Esos fueron algunos gritos que se escucharon por todo el centro comercial. Ahora estamos aquí, en una celda mientras el policía encargado de todo hablaba con nuestros padres por teléfono. En serio, matenme.

—Deja de vernos así Kyle. No es nuestra culpa que el idiota de Clyde no se haya ocultado.

— ¡Hey! Fuíste tú la que me asustó con ese grito.

— ¡GAH! ¡No quiero ir a prisión!

Suspiré ligeramente. Lo que más me cabrea es pensar que, mientras yo estoy aquí, Stanley ha de estarse divirtiendo a lo lindo con Testaburger. ¡Ah! Me dan ganas de mandar todo a la mierda.

—Kyle Broflovski. Tweek Tweak y Butters Stoch. Pueden irse— Dijo un policía mientras abría la celda. Tweek dió un grito de felicidad y Butters asintió. Simplemente me puse de pie y caminé hacia la salida.

— ¿Y nosotros?

—Vayanse al carajo— Dije algo burlón antes de caminar hacia la salida siendo seguido por Tweek y Butters. Clyde gritó algo que no entendí, sólo escuché como Bebe le riñaba.

—Kyle.

—Estoy bien— Miré a Butters y le sonreí ligeramente. Seguramente me esperaba un buen regaño en casa y supongo que a ambos rubios también. Mi día no puede estar peor. Miré al frente y al instante me arrepentí de haber pensado lo último. Detuve mi paso a los que ambos chicos me vieron con extrañeza.

—¿Pasa algo Kyle?— Me preguntó Butters.

—No, nada— Mierda, ¿es que ese tipo no piensa rendirse? Desde que pasó _eso_, no ha hecho otra cosa más que acosarme y es molesto. Recibir llamadas y mensajes de él a cada rato me era estresante. Suficiente tengo con Trent para ahora soportar esto. Si tan sólo no hubiera asistido a esa fiesta, nada de esto estaría pasando.

—K-Kyle, ngh...

Iba a decirle algo al rubio pero nada salió de mis labios al notar como el idiota ese se acercaba. Lo repito; matenme. —Butters, Tweek. ¿Por qué no se van a sus casas? Supongo que sus padres ya deben saber de esto, y si se tardan en llegar puede que el regaño sea peor.

Ambos chicos se miraron de reojo no muy convencidos, les sonreí. —B-Bueno. —Dijo Butters frotando sus nudillos como le era costumbre. —Em, nos vemos mañana.

—Claro.

Una vez que ambos rubios se alejaron, borré mi sonrisa y miré al chico que ya se encontraba frente a mi, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

—Cuánto tiempo, Kyle.

—Me estabas seguiendo.

—Para nada. Es una hermosa coincidencia.

—Yo no diría que es una hermosa coincidencia. Al contrario, es desagradable. ¿Se puede saber por qué no dejas de mandarme mensajes? —Cuestioné.

Bien, seguramente se estarán preguntando quién carajo es este tipo. Se puede decir que hay una parte que nadie conoce de mi, sólo una persona y esa es Bebe, y mis padres pero ellos no importan tanto. Sin darle tanta vuelta al asunto. Hubo una noche en la que fuí a un antro, mi amiga rubia estuvo insistiéndome bastante para que la acompañara y no pude negarme, bien, si podía negarme, pero era tanta su insistencia que no me quedó de otra más que aceptar.

El punto es que, estando allá. Me fue imposible no, eh... "Divertirme" Fue cómo si mi espíritu fiestero hubiese salido a luz. Suena patético pero es verdad. Más tarde descubri que ese lugar estaba lleno de personas de Jersey, ¿qué tiene que ver eso? Todas las personas de Jersey se caractetizan por tener un espíritu tan fiestero.

Mi madre me lo había dicho, yo tengo sangre de Jersey, y eso conlleva a que si estoy en un lugar donde hay varias personas de ese lugar, mi lado "Jersey" va a salir y entonces mi actitud cambiará drásticamente. Suena absurdo si lo digo de esa manera, pero es la verdad. Sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto, resulta que en ese antro la mayoría de las personas eran de Jersey, y ya se da una idea de lo que pasó.

Bebí, tomé y bailé, me divertí como nunca. Hasta ahora no hay nada de malo, no, porque incluso yo entiendo que uno debe divertirse de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, cuando desperté, estaba desnudo, en una cama y con el chico que tengo frente, acostado a mi lado... Igualmente desnudo.

Sí. Tuve relaciones sexuales con él.

Doy un millón de pesos a que mi caso se parece mucho al de una telenovela o de esos programas que presentan los típicos problemas entre adolescentes. Joder.

—Kyle, deberías tratarme mejor. Después de todo, lo nuestro fue especial.

No he dicho lo peor del asunto. No. Aqui el problema no es que haya perdido mi virginidad con un chico desconocido. El problema es que perdí mi virginidad con el medio hermano del idiota de Cartman: Scott Tenorman. Ahora sí puedo decir con seguridad que estoy jodido.

—Lo nuestro no fue especial —Dije—. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me dejes en paz? Lo que pasó fue un error, te aprovechaste de que yo estaba borracho.

—Claro Broflovski. Tú me provocaste y lo único que hice fue tomar aquella oportunidad. —Se acercó y estirando su brazo, tomó un parte de mi sudadera—. Después de todo, no todos los días alguien tan lindo se le ofrece a alguien. —Fruncí el entrecejo y no dudé en apartar su mano.

—Yo no me ofrecí.

—Claro~ —Definitivamente voy a matar a este tipo. —Eso hiciste judío. —Y dale con sus apodos, debo decir que esa es la única cosa que tiene en común con Eric. No, tiene más cosas, pero destaca más el que me ambos me llamen judío.

—Cómo sea. Lo único que quiero es que me dejes en paz. Me cansa recibir mensajes a cada rato.

—Debo cuidar lo que es mío.

—Ah, no soy tuyo. Prefiero tener algo con tu hermano antes de tener algo serio contigo.

Mierda. Le dí en su punto débil. Me miró con notable molestía. ¿Ya dije que Scott odia a muerte a su hermanito? Escuché por ahí que Cartman había matado a los padres del chico y se los había dado a éste a comer, todo por una estúpida venganza. Claro que Cartman igual sufrió puesto que más tarde descubrió que el padre de Scott también era su padre.

—Sabes que primero mato a cualquiera que se acerque a ti —Eso me sorprendió. No es la primera vez que me dice ello pero esta vez, eso me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

—Lamento interrumpir.

Al escuchar esa voz, abri los ojos más de lo normal y rápidamente volteé, sólo para observar a un Stanley serio y con notable confusión en su rostro. Mierda, espero no haya escuchado nada de lo que el idiota ese me dijo.

—Stanley...

— ¿Quién eres tú?

—Am, soy... Eh, un amigo de la familia de él. —Pronunció, señalándome con un dedo y soltando una risa nerviosa. Yo no hacía otra cosa más que observarle sorprendido, aliviado y feliz. Pero esa felicidad se esfumó cuando noté a Testarburger a unos metros de distancia. Inevitablemente fruncí el ceño y miré nuevamente al azabache, quien pareció notar mi mirada pues su risa se hizo más nerviosa.

—Stanley, que bueno que llegaste, comenzaba a creer que no vendrían. —Sin mirar a Scott, tomé al mayor de la mano —Lo siento Scott, pero el deber me llama. —El pelirrojo sonrió ladinamente.

—Claro. Recuerda que nos volveremos a ver. —No dije nada, simplemente comencé a caminar sin soltar la mano de Stanley, y por ende a él no le quedó de otra más que caminar de igual manera.

—Puedo saber...

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Bueno, desde que salí del colegio me di cuenta que me estabas siguiendo. Luego me llamó tu madre pidiendo que te buscara y te llevara inmediatamente a tu casa. Al parecer estás en problemas.

—Oh. —Eso explica muchas cosas. Sheila seguramente está echando humo hasta por las orejas y es más que obvio que me espera un regaño y un castigo por parte de ella. No me interesa ello, lo que me sorprende es que le haya llamado a Stanley.

— ¿No piensas negar que me estabas seguiendo?

—Para que negar algo que es verdad.

—Eres demasiado directo, ¿Te lo han dicho?

—Sí. Y también me han dicho que soy atractivo.

No dijo nada. Pero no me hizo falta voltear para saber que se había puesto nervioso. Le solté la mano para su bien mental y nos detuvimos frente a Testaburger, quien me miró con una sonrisa.

—Hola de nuevo, Kyle.

—Hola. —Pronuncié, me crucé de brazos y miré a mi alrededor, escuchando la plática que comenzaban a desarrollar ambos peli negros.

—Lamento que...

—No te preocupes Stannie. Lo entiendo. Me acaba de marcar Nichole y me dijo que venía para acá, la esperaré. Puedes llevar a Kyle a su casa.

—Bueno. Gracias por dejar que viniera contigo.

—No agradezcas, podemos salir en otra ocasión. Esta vez como una cita.

—C-Claro. —No sé que es peor, escuchar a Stanley tartamudear por culpa de la chica, o que se pongan de acuerdo para su cita ante mi presencia. Luego de no sé cuántas palabras más, la azabache se fue junto a otra chica.

—Bueno, me voy a mi casa. Nos vemos. —Me di la vuelta para comenzar a caminar, si mi madre está enojada, lo mejor es no hacerla esperar. También debo llamarles a Butters y Tweek para saber que le dijeron sus padres.

—Espera. —Me detuve—. Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿De qué?

—De lo de tu confesión. Quiero que hablemos bien del tema. —Me volteé para observarle mientras enarcaba una ceja. Me sorprende que quiera hablar de ello, aunque ya me hago una idea de lo que me va a decir. —Te acompaño a casa.

•

•

•

No sé si ya lo he dicho, pero el transporte de este pueblo es una mierda. Ahora que lo pienso bien, todo aquí es una mierda. Estabamos en el metro y por suerte no había mucha gente en el vagón en el que decidimos subir. Habían unas cuatro personas.

—Así que... Te metiste en problemas.

—En mi defensa debo decir que no es mi culpa. —Pronuncié, llevándome una mano a la cabeza, para acomodarme la ushanka que se había desacomodado un poco.

—Tu madre se escuchaba molesta.

—Ella siempre está molesta. —Recargué el codo sobre el respaldo de la silla vieja en la que estabamos sentados, y posteriormente el mentón sobre la palma de mi mano. Pasaron algunos segundos en los que nadie dijo nada, finalmente el mayor comenzó a hablar:

—Estuve pensando mucho, ya sabes, tu confesión. —No dije nada, sólo mantuve la mirada fija en la ventana esperando a que continuara—. Entenderás que para mi es extraño que se me confiesen de esa manera. Debo decir que es admirable que tengas valor para decirme eso tan... Directamente. —Pausa—. Aún así es raro. Soy hetero, y quiero que tengas eso claro.

—Lo tengo. —Pronuncié. —También entiendo que esto sea raro para ti.

—Es más que raro. —Rió nerviosamente—. Soy mayor que tú, eso también es algo que me sorprende. ¿A tú edad no es normal que te enamores de alguien de tu edad? —Y antes de que respondiera siguió hablando—: Sé que te molesta que te diga todo esto, tal vez esperas algo más pero...

—Stanley, yo no deseo que aceptes tener algo conmigo... Ahora. Tampoco me apetece que tengas algo conmigo mientras no sientes nada, mi propósito es hacer que aceptes tener algo conmigo estando enamorado de mi.

— ¿Primero quieres enamorarme? —Preguntó, pude notar un toque de diversión en su tono de voz—. Seré sincero contigo, porque amo ser sincero y odio las mentiras. Anoche lo pensé demasiado, casi me mato la cabeza pensando en el tema para poder tomar una decisión.

—Stanley.

—No me interrumpas. —Sin rechistar, me quedé callado—. Eres mi tutor, y eso significa que te veré todos los días, al menos hasta que inicien los exámenes y ya no necesite de tu ayuda. Hasta entonces, nos conoceremos más. —Hizo una pausa para tomar aire. —Vuelvo a repetirlo, soy hetero. Pero hay tantos casos de personas que dicen ser heteros y al final se vuelven homosexuales, no sé si eso va a pasar conmigo y realmente prefiero no pensar en ello. Quiero que las cosas se den solas. —Otra pausa. No entendía a donde quería llegar diciéndome todo eso, pero una parte de mi se encontraba feliz, pero había otra parte que se encontraba confundida—. Lo que sientes por mi, ¿es en serio?

—Ya lo he dicho. —Pronuncié. —Incluso para mi es raro. Enamorarme de alguien a quien sólo he visto de lejos, es extraño. Pero sí, me gustas.

—Admiro que seas tan directo. —No sé si eso era sarcasmo y prefiero no saberlo. — ¿Te parece que seamos amigos? Para conocernos mejor y que lo demás se vaya dando poco a poco.

Bien. Tal vez no me esperaba esto, pero es una gran oportunidad que no pienso desaprovechar. No tengo idea si está mintiendo o simplemente quiere usar esa excusa de ser amigos para olvidar lo que siento; sea lo que sea, yo puedo aprovecharme de esto. Mis planes no van a cambiar, quiero que Stanley se enamore de mi, y me vale un carajo lo marica que esté sonando. Sonreí levemente y asentí.

—Me parece. Las grandes relaciones comienzan con la amistad.

— ¿Ah? —Reí ligeramente. Esto de avergonzar al mayor es divertido. —Como sea, Kyle. Además no olvides que eres menor que yo.

—Sí, sí, cuatro años de diferencia. No jodas con lo mismo. Ya dijiste que somos amigos, eso significa que podremos salir como amigos, y no digas que no. Los amigos también salen de vez en cuando para pasar el rato.

—Sí, Kyle, sí.

Me doy por bien servido.

•

•

•

Finalmente llegamos a mi casa, y como era de esperarse mi madre se encontraba de pie bajo el marco de la puerta. No pude evitar sentirme nervioso, porque si algo he de admitir es que Sheila Broflovski da miedo cuando se enoja. Le agradeció a Stanley por haberme traído y cuando éste se despidió y se fue, me miró. Antes de que me lo pidiera me adentré a la casa donde se hallaba mi padre.

— ¿Se puede saber que hacías encerrado en una celda?

—No fue mi culpa.

—Kyle, apenas tienes 16 años, aún eres un niño y más con comportamientos como éste. —Miré a mi madre ligeramente molesto. No entiendo cuántas veces le he dicho que no soy ningún niño. Ella lo ha dicho, tengo 16 años, creo que es la edad suficiente para que deje de tratarme como un chiquillo. —No quiero ni imaginar que te hubiera pasado si no te hubieran dejado salir. ¡Los delicuentes son peligrosos! Me pregunto que crimen cometiste para que te encerraran.

—No hice nada malo. Si me dejaras hablar.

—No hay nada que decir jovencito. Ve a tu habitación, estás castigado hasta nuevo aviso.

Suspiré, sabiendo de antemano que es imposible tratar con esta mujer. Miré a mi padre quien al parecer también estaba molesto y, sin decir nada más, caminé hacía las escaleras para subir a mi habitación. En serio, a veces creo que mi madre es un ogro. Reí ligeramente.

Una vez en el interior de mi habitación, me puse a reflexionar. El día fue una mierda, el hecho de encontrarme con Scott hace que todo lo bueno que se supone haya pasado, se convierta en mierda. Necesito hacer algo para quitarmelo de encima, ya no soporto tanto acoso de su parte.

El sí merece ser llamado acosador.

Lo que me preocupa es lo que me dijo. "Mato a cualquiera que se acerque a ti" Joder, ¿qué le pasa? Ese tipo no tiene pinta de homosexual, y por ello se me hace extraño que obligatoriamente quiera tener algo conmigo. Pero lo que más me preocupa es que cumpla con su palabra. Si se da cuenta que estoy enamorado de Stanley, puede hacerle daño a él, y en verdad lo creo capaz de hacerlo.

Me estoy viendo con la necesidad de pedirle ayuda a Cartman, él es su hermano, y aunque se odien a morir, tengo la esperanza de que puede ayudarme a quitarme a Scott de encima. El castaño siente algo por mi, eso lo sé de sobra y aunque suene desconsiderado de mi parte, tal vez pueda usar ello a mi favor. No pretendo iniciar una relación con Cartman, no, primero muerto, pero puedo hacer que hable con su hermano.

...No. Eso será una segunda opción, primero debo librarme yo sólo de Scott, si no puedo, entonces no tendré de otra más que pedirle ayuda a Eric.

Mi celular sonó y rápidamente conteste, sabiendo de antemano quien era.

—Butters.

—_K-Kyle._

—Me alegra que llamaras. Supongo que tus padres te castigaron.

—_H-Hamburguesas. ¡Estaban realmente molestos! Me castigaron el doble de lo que siempre hacen. —_Fruncí el ceño ante eso. No entiendo cuál es el punto de que castiguen a Butters hasta por matar una mosca. —_Acabo de hablar con Tweek, no lo regañaron ni castigaron, sólo le llamaron la atención. _

—Era de esperarse. Ambos sabemos cómo son sus padres.

—_S-Sí. _

—Debo colgar. Hablamos mañana en el colegio. Adiós.

—_Adiós_.

Una vez corté la llamada, me aventé a la cama con el rostro hundido entre las almohadas. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, en verdad me alegra saber que Stanley haya aceptado ser mi amigo, por ahora, claro está. Joder, estoy consiente de que mi personalidad cambia mucho cuando pienso en él, pero bueno, no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Me puse de pie y me dispuse a ser mi tarea. También debo estudiar, los exámenes comienzan la próxima semana y no puedo darme el lujo de reprobar o bajar mi promedio.

**~Notas de autora~**

_Hoy no hubo extra porque la autora no supo que pareja poner &amp; no quizo hacerse demasiada cabeza con ello :'v _Dije que actualizaba ayer pero por motivos no pude hacerlo. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo que sinceramente a mi no me convenció pero fue lo mejor que pude sacar. No sé si se esperaban que Scott fuera 'acosador' (?) de Kyle xDD. Planeaba poner un Oc, pero luego me acordé de él y decidi meterlo al fic :'v Am, es todo lo que tengo que decir.

¡Gracias por sus review's! No me imaginé que este fic fuera bien recibido. Ya saben, esos nervios de que el fic le agrade o no a los demás. Realmente agradezco los favoritos y follow's (Nayelly anda de sentimental xDD) Pero en serio, ¡Gracias! Me encantaría responder sus review's, pero por falta de tiempo no puedo. Pero sepan que leer cada comentario es gratificante para mi persona :'DD

Me retiro. El siguiente capítulo estará para el próximo Lunes ¡Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

**South Park Copyright © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**.**

**Advertencias: Ooc de los personajes. Slash/Yaoi. AU. Lime y posible lemon a futuro.**

**.**

**Fanfic dedicado a: DianaKeehl y TheParkerPress.**

**.**

**Capítulo V.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Stan]**

Supongo que de todas las cosas que podían pasarme en esta vida tan anormal que llevo, nunca, pero en serio, nunca me imaginé siendo acosado por alguien menor que yo, no sólo eso; sino por un chico. Bien, quizá estoy exagerando, quizá no. Pero se debe entender que esto es nuevo, demasiado. Y también es extraño si considero lo siguiente.

—_Te amo, Stan._

—_Yo también te amo, Kyle._

Eso fue un sueño, he de aclarar. Sí, soñé eso. Y es por ese sueño que he comenzado a sentir, no miedo ni nada cercano a ello, (eso ya sería exagerado), pero sí me hace dudar; bastante.

Le dije a Kyle que no era homosexual pero a estas alturas ya no sé que creer. He pensado, que el simple hecho de que me repita a cada rato que no soy gay, es sólo para convencerme a mi mismo de ello. Y es que me cuesta trabajo creer que alguien puede pasar de ser heterosexual a ser homosexual, o bisexual, mejor dicho. O simplemente es el hecho de que no me imagino con alguien de mi mismo sexo: Tal vez sea eso.

Esto es frustrante.

Otra cosa que no deja de dar vueltas en mi cabeza, es que creo que ya antes había visto a Kyle. No sé de dónde, pero algo me dice que ya nos conocíamos. Estoy delirando, a lo mejor. Es imposible que conozca a Kyle de antes, ya que de ser así me acordaría o al menos me daría una idea.

—Entonces, tu tutor resultó ser alguien que desde hace algún tiempo te ha seguido a todos lados. —Kenny me miró, enarcando una ceja y mordiéndose el labio inferior, claramente controlando las ganas que tenía de reír ante mi situación. No lo culpo, ya que, en efecto, visto desde otro punto de vista; es algo gracioso. Asentí levemente. —Joder amigo, en verdad es extraño. ¿Y ese chico dijo que iba a hacer todo para enamorarte? —Asentí, otra vez, y en esta ocasión Kenny no se guardó su risa. Estalló en carcajadas, llevándose ambas manos al estómago y burlándose.

—No te rías. —Pronuncié.

—Perdón, es sólo que... Es gracioso. —Hizo una pausa. — ¿Y? ¿Qué harás?

— ¿Qué haré de qué o qué?

—No sé~ El chico es atractivo. —Rodé los ojos ante ello. Sí, Kyle es atractivo, bueno, más que atractivo; es lindo. Pero prefiero no pensar en eso ya que, como he dicho, es extraño. —Con lo que me cuentas, parece que el chico va en serio.

—Y lo hace. —Suspiré. —Es una situación extraña.

—Vaya que lo es. —Kenny echó un rápido vistazo a nuestro alrededor, frunciendo los labios al notar como la profesora de lingüística ya se encontraba caminando hacia la dirección. Era nuestra siguiente clase. —De todos modos, —prosiguió—, deberías considerarlo. Las cosas pasan por algo. —Finalizó. Y no evité enarcar una ceja ante aquel pensamiento tan... Absurdo.

Decidimos regresar al aula antes de que la maestra llegara. Así que nos pusimos de pie, (estábamos en la cafetería), y, luego de tirar la caja vacía de boing de uva que me había tomado, emprendimos camino al salón. El cual se encontraba un poco retirado. Este colegio era enorme, pero ello era maravilloso. Además lo valía porque, si bien no era tan prestigiosa como otras escuelas, si era reconocida en el pueblo.

— ¿Hoy no tuviste tutoría? —Preguntó Ken, luego de algunos segundos en silencio. Negué levemente, Kyle me había llamado diciéndome que tenía una prueba importante en el colegio y no podía darse el lujo de faltar. Cosa completamente entendible. —Oh, sigo insistiendo en que todo es muy gracioso.

—Incluso para mí lo es. —Admití.

—Aunque, es admirable ¿sabes? Al menos yo quisiera tener ese valor para confesarme a la persona que me gusta. — ¡Oh, dios, mío! ¿En serio escuché eso? ¿No es broma? Miré al rubio sorprendido. Si algo se sabía en este colegio es que Kenny McCormick le huye a las relaciones formales. Lo más que ha durado en una relación ha sido dos meses, y eso porque la chica fingió estar embarazada, pero ese es otro tema del cual yo no tengo derecho para hablar. —Sí, sé lo que éstas pensando. Mierda, creeme que me costó un huevo aceptarlo. ¿Yo enamorado? Ya puedes empezar a reírte.

—No me reiré. —Hablé, sincero. —Nunca me lo imaginé.

—Sí, por cierto, es un chico. Soy bisexual. —Decidí no decir nada al respecto, no tengo nada en contra y además ya me lo veía venir. No por nada se ha acostado con uno que otro chico. (Sospecho que algo hubo entre él y Craig, pero prefiero no entrometerme).

—Pues... Te deseo suerte.

—Gracias, Stan, eres el mejor amigo que pueda tener. En serio~

—Vete a la mierda.

—Touché.

.

.

.

—Bien. El festival escolar es sumamente divertido. Pero, como pueden notar, cuesta trabajo organizarlo. Así que ¡DEJEN DE PERDER EL PUTO TIEMPO Y CALLENSE! —Todos guardaron silencio ante el grito que dio Wendy. Era bastante normal que la chica de vez en cuando perdiera los estribos, más cuando nadie le pone atención en temas que, a su opinión, son importantes. Tal como ahora.

Cada año se hace un festival escolar, para recaudar fondos y con ese dinero hacer arreglos a las zonas que el colegio necesita. Wendy, como la presidenta estudiantil, tiene que pasar a todos los grupos para saber que tema o cosas absurdas o interesantes se harán cada año, y, nuestro grupo siempre es el último en organizarse. Más que nada porque nadie parece interesado en la organización. Pero bien que disfrutan el festival, en serio.

— ¿Y si hacemos una casa de terror? —Bastante cliché, pero era una buena idea. La azabache asintió ante las palabras de Token, señal de que estaba de acuerdo.

—Me parece bien. Pero, necesito que todos estén de acuerdo.

— ¿Qué tal un prostíbulo? Imagínense a todas las chicas vestidas de conejito. —Todas las chicas miraron mal a Kenny y yo, junto a otro grupo de chicos, no evitamos reírnos ante su idea. A mi mente llegó la imagen de Wendy vestida de esa manera. Me sonroje y joder, puedo ser un pervertido cuando me lo propongo.

—Creo que lo mejor es quedarnos con la casa de terror. Es algo sencillo y repetitivo, pero podemos hacer algo genial.

—Mi padre puede ayudarnos para pagar todo lo que usemos.

— ¡Bendito sea Token y sus padres millonarios! —Exclamó Kenny, alzando los brazos y moviéndolos de un lado a otro en señal de alabanza, ganándose la risa de algunos. Tenía razón, Token, como el afroamericano millonario que es de la universidad, en varias ocasiones ha apoyado al colegio cada que se necesita un reparo o algo de esa índole. Además, gracias a él nuestro grupo es el mejor en cuanto a lucirnos ante los demás.

Funciona así:

Se va a hacer un concurso de ofrendas; nuestro grupo presenta la mejor. Gracias al dinero de Token.

Se deben recaudar fondos haciendo equis cosa: Token da todo el dinero y nosotros no hacemos nada.

Seguiría dando más ejemplos, pero creo que ya se entiende la idea.

—Bueno. Iré con la directora para decirle. Espero hagamos un buen trabajo. —Dicho esto, Wendy se bajó de la mesa, (se tuvo que subir a ésta para llamar la atención de todos), y luego salió del aula en dirección a la oficina de la directora.

—Esto será genial.

Vaya que lo sería. Aunque no dejó de decirme que ya estamos algo grandes para hacer esta clase de cosas, pero prefiero no comentar ese pensamiento en voz alta. Lo que menos necesito es ser visto como un aguafiestas.

—Stan, Wendy quiere que la acompañes a la biblioteca. —Me dijo Nichole, para luego acercarse a la mesa de Token y así comenzar con su sesión de besuqueo. Agh. Me puse de pie para salir del aula.

— ¿Tan rápido fuiste con la directora? —Pregunté, al verla afuera. Ella sonrió, y negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Me dijeron que no estaba, creo que salió por un problema personal. —Se encogió de hombros. —Iré luego, necesito que me ayudes a cargar unos libros. Em, ¿me ayudas?

—Claro. —Acepté.

La biblioteca de este lugar, era enorme. Creo que ya lo había mencionado. No es mi lugar favorito ni mucho menos, y debo admitir que rara vez entro, y eso cuando me veo con la necesidad de entrar. Aunque últimamente frecuente aquel lugar debido a las tutorías que me da Kyle.

Kyle.

Sacudí la cabeza con ligereza para evitar que mi mente me hiciera una mala jugada. Nos adentramos a la biblioteca y seguí a Wendy hacia uno de los tantos estantes que hay en el lugar.

—Antes que nada. Quisiera hablar contigo, seriamente. —Aquello me tomó por sorpresa y más al ver el rostro de Wendy; serio pero con un rubor en las mejillas. Y, si mi mente no me traicionaba, me daba una idea de que es lo que quiere hablar. ¡Oh, oh! No puede ser, incluso si no es lo que pienso, al menos dejen que me emocione a lo tonto.

— ¿De qué? —Pregunté, tragándome toda la emoción que me recorrió el cuerpo. Ella sonrió.

—De tus sentimientos. Lo he estado pensando y, he tomado una decisión. —Escuchaba atento, sin intención alguna de interrumpirle. —Siempre, o bueno, los años de amistad que llevamos, has estado a mi lado y... Si tú quieres, podemos iniciar una relación. Como una pareja formal.

Estaba feliz. Demasiado feliz. Incluso ahora podría ponerme a brincar de la felicidad. La chica, de la cual he estado enamorado desde hacia dos años, me está dando una oportunidad. Creo que me desmayaré, okey, no es para tanto. Pero si estaba contento.

Pero...

Pero...

—No lo sé.

Incluso yo mismo me sorprendí ante mi respuesta. Tuve que parpadear un par de veces para captar la respuesta dada.

— ¿Qué? —Wendy también estaba incrédula. —Pensé que, tú querías que seamos pareja. —Y era verdad, pero algo, más allá de mi razón, me hizo dar esa respuesta. No la estaba rechazando, pero tampoco estaba aceptando.

—No... Que diga, sí. Es sólo que... Bueno, no sé. Quiero ser tu pareja pero... Pero digamos que ahora no estoy tan seguro. ¡Quiero decir...

—Stanley. —Me callé. Y en ese momento mis ojos se fijaron en las manos contrarias, estaban en forma de puño y sus nudillos blancos me hicieron notar que estaba apretando las manos. Me sorprendí por ello. —Bien, —respiró, —Puedes pensarlo. —Me miró, y sonrió de aquella manera en la que siempre lo ha hecho. Sólo que en esta ocasión noté algo diferente. No se qué cosa, pero había algo. —Vamos al aula, ¿si?

¿Así o más pendejo?

Tomé los libros que la morena necesitaba, y salimos de la biblioteca. Sumergidos en un silencio bastante incómodo, al menos para mí. Rechacé a la chica que me gusta... La razón aquí es:

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, si estoy tan enamorado de ella, no le dije que sí? ¿Por qué ahora estoy pensando en *esa* persona?

.

.

.

— ¿Rechazaste a la persona que te gusta? —Pip me miró un poco sorprendido ante ello. Él estaba al tanto de lo enamorado que estoy de Wendy, supongo que es normal que se sorprenda.

—No la rechacé. —Aclaré. —Solo no le di una respuesta clara. —Me dejé caer sobre la cama, clavando la mirada en el techo y sin dejar de repetirme lo tonto que soy. Bien, estoy exagerando. Pero era raro.

—Supongo que ella no es la persona con la que debes estar. —Comentó Pip.

— ¿Quieres decir...?

—Que, a lo mejor, el destino te tiene preparado otra cosa. Tal vez la persona con la que debas estar o tener una relación, es con alguien más. —¿Destino? Yo no creo en el destino. Eso es estúpido.

—Como sea. —Me límite a responder. —Por cierto, ¿has hablado con Damien? —Mi intención no era incomodar al rubio, mucho menos entristecerlo. Creo que es necesario hablar de ello, me preocupo por él, eso es todo.

—No. No he tenido el valor para llamarle. —Respondió, con un tono de voz apagado. Me sentí mal por haber preguntado pero no lo demostré. —Creo que, no debo hablar con él. Si ya se va a casar con alguien más, ¿para qué llamarle? —Tenía razón, pero no dejo de pensar en que debería llamarle. Además, si es verdad que el padre de Damien le está obligando a casarse, con más razón deben hablar. Aunque, el de ojos rojos tampoco se ve muy interesado en querer aclarar las cosas. Ya ni sé que creer.

Estaba por dar una respuesta de no haber sido porque el sonido de mi celular me lo impidió. Tomé el aparato sin siquiera mirar el identificador de llamadas, y respondí.

—Necesito verte. —Casi corto la llamada al escuchar esa voz, pero no lo hice.

—Un "Hola", no me hará daño.

— ¡Hola! Listo, necesito que vengas a donde estoy. Ahora.

—Kyle. Estoy en mi casa sin ánimos de hacer algo, ¿qué necesitas? -

—Necesito que vengas. Entre más te tardes, más problemas voy a tener.

Cuando conocí a Kyle Broflovski, supe de inmediato que era un chico con un promedio excelente, con un futuro que promete demasiado y con un carácter serio pero que sabe separar su vida social, de lo académico. Al menos esa es la idea que tengo de él. También, con la llamada que su madre me hizo ayer, supe que Sheila Broflovski era una mujer con un carácter demasiado fuerte. La clase de mujer que puede mantener encerrados a sus hijos para que estos no hagan otra cosa, más que dedicarse de lleno a los estudios. En pocas palabras: La madre que nadie desea.

—Discuti con mi madre, me salí de la casa y quiero hablar contigo. ¿Vas a venir, o no?

—Bien, dime dónde éstas y voy para allá. —Luego de recibir las indicaciones, corté la llamada.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada. Tengo que salir. Pip, necesitas hablar con Damien, al menos para saber exactamente que sucedió. —Me puse de pie, guardando el celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y mirando al menor con una sonrisa. Me miró un poco entristecido pero a los segundos sonrió de igual manera, asintió y revolví sus cabellos con ligereza. —Vuelvo en un rato.

.

.

.

El lago que se encontraba en este pueblo era, sin duda, bastante lindo. Recuerdo que antes iba, junto con Kenny y Craig a pasar las tardes en ese lugar. Es en las tardes donde se aprecia una mejor vista del sol ocultándose, además es un sitio relajante, donde uno puede ir a pensar o simplemente alejarse de todo para sumergirse en sus pensamientos; leer e incluso escuchar música mientras se aprecia, ya sea el lago, o las nubes que en ocasiones adornan el cielo.

No me sorprende que Kyle esté ahí, luego de una pelea con su madre. No entiendo, tampoco, el por qué me llamó a mí, cuando pudo haberle llamado a alguien de sus amigos cercanos. Quizá se tomó bastante en serio esto de ser amigos.

Que no se malinterprete, no tengo problema en ir y no sé, escucharle por si se quiere desahogar o algo parecido, solamente me sorprende. Aunque recordando lo que siente hacia mi persona, lo entiendo.

Estacioné el auto al verme frente al cartel que decía "Lago de South Park", con letras grandes y miles de dibujos obscenos alrededor hechos por los mismos estudiantes de la primaria de South Park. Vaya juventud la de ahora, claro, no es como si yo fuera alguien demasiado grande, pero aún así me sorprende.

Bajé del auto y comencé a caminar hacia el interior del lugar, sintiendo como los rayos del sol que había me quemaban la cabeza. Este pueblo normalmente es frío, pero, cuando a la naturaleza se le da la gana, puede haber demasiado calor que prefieres estar encerrado en casa con la cabeza metida en el congelador. Justo como deseo estar ahora.

Detuve el paso al reconocer una cabellera rojiza en el suelo. Dudé, los recuerdos de aquel sueño se agolparon en mi cabeza, casi como un vídeo. Me vi tentado a dar media vuelta e irme por donde vine; huir, en pocas palabras. Pero eso sería demasiado cobarde para mi persona. Dios, que ya tengo veinte años y temerle a un mocoso de 16, que tan bajo has caído Marsh, en serio.

Avancé a paso lento hasta encontrarme lo suficientemente cerca para notar que el chico tenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba acostado con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, aparentemente dormido. No me atreví a acercarme más, dios, no. Capaz y estaba fingiendo y me tomaba de sorpresa. «¿Te estás escuchando?» Observé detenidamente el rostro ajeno, sigo insistiendo en que lo he visto antes pero por más que trato de hacer cabeza no me doy idea de donde. Estaba por dar otro paso de no haber sido porque su voz me hizo detenerme.

—Te tardaste.

—Lo lamento. Tuve que pedirle el carro a mi padre. —La triste historia de mi vida.

Pedirle el auto a mi padre, es como pedirle a Britney Spears que cante en vivo en un concierto. No es porque mi padre no me lo preste, lo hace, sin embargo eso requiere escuchar una de sus largas pláticas de como manejar con seguridad y no ser detenido por la policía. Es irónico, recordando que hace un par de meses a él lo arrestaron por estar ebrio y masturbándose mientras conducía. Otra historia, vergonzosa y triste historia. Creo ya haber dicho que Randy no es precisamente una persona inteligente, todo lo contrario.

— ¿No crees que deberías comprarte un auto para ti?

—Si tuviera dinero, ya lo hubiera hecho.

—Cierto. —Se limitó a responder, mientras se incorporaba de tal manera que quedó sentado con la mirada fija en el lago. —He de suponer que te debo disculpas por hacerte venir.

—Para nada.

—Genial, no pensaba hacerlo de todos modos. —Maldito crío. — ¿Por qué no te sientas? No pienso irme a casa todavía. —Lo suponía. Sin rechistar, me senté a su lado, mirando de igual manera hacia el frente.

—Gracias por venir.

—Supongo que de nada.

No supe qué más decir, por lo que opté por quedarme callado, esperando a que el más chico dijera algo para calmar el ambiente que, a mis ojos, se encontraba algo tenso. Por suerte no pasaron muchos segundos para que así fuera.

—Me gusta mucho este lugar. — Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa al escucharle. —Suelo venir aquí con mi hermano. Cada que a mi madre se le da por ponerse en sus días. Y eso que ya tiene más de cuarenta.

— ¿Menopausia?

—De hecho. —Reí. —Es un buen lugar para pensar. —Tomó el gorro verde que se encontraba a su lado, para posteriormente colocárselo en la cabeza, cubriendo sus cabellos rojizos que lograban llamar demasiado mi atención. Bueno, es normal, no es muy común ver a personas con ese color de cabello en este pueblo.

—Habías dicho que peleaste con tu madre. —Soltó un bufido y supe al instante que no debí haber mencionado aquello. Para mi sorpresa, volteó a verme con una sonrisa.

—Te había dicho que esta mañana tenía un examen ¿no? —Asentí. —Pues, mira, anoche me desvele por terminar de hacer un bendito proyecto, y por otras cosas personales ¿Quieres saber cuales? Pues, bueno, problemas y más problemas. El punto es que tenía un sueño de puta madre esta mañana y no logré concentrarme durante la prueba. Por consiguiente saqué una nota baja. Mierda, Stanley, ¿Quién se enoja por un ocho? Exacto, mi madre. Por Moisés, ya ni yo me molesté, y eso que fue una nota por debajo de lo que me he permitido. Regresando, mi madre se convirtió en Hulk, literal, comenzó a decirme que mi única responsabilidad era estudiar y ser el orgullo de la familia "Broflovski". Que mierda.

Me sorprendía bastante la manera tan calmada en la que me contaba todo eso. O tal vez lo que más me sorprendía era que ni pausa hacía para respirar.

—Por supuesto me molesté y le grité. «Tú y tu orgullo pueden irse a la mierda» Y entonces me salí de la casa sin esperar respuesta.

— ¿Le dijiste eso?

—Sí. Creo que todo el mundo tiene un límite y yo llegue al mío. No lo sé, me dejé llevar por la rabia. Obviamente planeo regresar y pedirle perdón. No soy tonto.

«Eso ya me quedó claro» Quise decir. —Bueno... La verdad no sé qué decirte.

—No espero que me digas nada. —Pronunció, sorprendiéndome, he de decir. —Si te llamé fue porque, necesitaba a alguien que me escuchara sin criticarme, sé que posiblemente estarás pensando «Oh, cómo fue capaz de decirle a su madre eso» y demás, pero también sé que no me dirás nada porque no es tu problema, o no eres quién para decirlo. —Tenía razón, vaya, me sorprende la facilidad que tiene para llegar a esa conclusión. Era ¿admirable? Algo así. —Y porque era una excusa perfecta para ver al chico que me gusta. —Y ahí vamos otra vez. Ese comentario terminó por avergonzarme, lo único que pude hacer fue reír de manera nerviosa.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

—Por favor, pero no ahora, quiero seguir viendo el "atardecer" por muy marica que suene. —Rió, una risa demasiado suave. Y sólo por esta vez, fui capaz de observarle, perdiéndome por un instante en aquellos bucles rojizos que sobresalían de su gorra, casi cubriéndole los ojos.

Tuve que sacudir la cabeza discretamente para apartar la mirada, aturdido.

—No suena marica. —Sincere. —Es una linda vista.

—Vaya que lo es.

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión no era uno incómodo, al contrario. Me sentía demasiado relajado, como si la mera presencia de Kyle me relajara. Era extraño, pero no iba a ponerme a pensar en nada. En este momento mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío, miles de pensamientos y sentimientos comenzaban a agolparse en mi pecho sin poder hacer nada para retenerlos. Y es que ahora estaba seguro de dos cosas:

1) Estoy enamorado de Wendy. Me gusta. Ella, su forma de ser. Pero...

2) Quizá, sólo quizá, Kyle podría cambiar aquello.

Tenía que pensar y llegar a un acuerdo conmigo mismo.

.

.

**~Extra~**

—Vaya mierda. —Carajo, ¿Acaso no hay nada interesante en televisión? A este paso me veré obligado a hacer la tarea del colegio, y no es como si no me gustara hacerla, simplemente no tenía ganas de hacerla ahora.

—Cariño, alguien te busca en la puerta. —Liane, mi madre, se adentró a la sala para decirme aquello, debo admitir que me sorprendí, normalmente nadie viene a verme a mi casa. Asenti sin muchas ganas para seguidamente ponerme de pie e ir a ver quien osaba venir a mi casa.

No evité mirar con curiosidad a la persona que se encontraba frente a mí, más exactos una chica unos centímetros más alta que yo. Nunca la había visto y me intriga que una persona que no conozca venga a verme.

— ¿Quien eres?

— ¿Eres Eric Cartman? —Preguntó. Asentí, sin ganas. Después de todo odiaba que vinieran a mi casa, digo, no me avergüenzo de ésta o de mi madre, por supuesto que no. Pero mi casa es el único lugar dónde puedo tener tranquilidad y que vengan a visitarme es algo que mis amigos tienen prohibido, al menos que sea para algo importante. —Necesito hablar contigo, seriamente.

—Oh, no veo de qué. No te conozco...

—Wendy Testarburger.

—Sí, cómo sea que te llames. —Sonreí al notar que la chica hacía una mueca de fastidio. —Así que, te pido de la manera más atenta... Que te largues.

—Es sobre Kyle Broflovski.

Suficientes palabras para que le mirara de manera seria. La chica sonrió con arrogancia cosa que me molestó bastante. Vaya perra.

— ¿Qué hay con él?

— ¿Podrías dejarme pasar?

—Oh, que fastidio. —Rodé los ojos, haciéndome a un lado para que la chica entrara, cuando lo hizo, cerré la puerta y me dirigí al sofá de la sala, sin siquiera ofrecerle asiento. Cosa que al parecer le molestó. —Habla de una vez, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

—Para tener 16 años, eres bastante arrogante, no lo crees.

—De hecho. No te importa. Habla de una puta vez. —Si algo odiaba, era que le dieran demasiadas vueltas a un asunto, y más si el asunto es algo que realmente me interesa: Justo como ese judío pelirrojo.

—Quiero tu ayuda.

— ¿Para qué?

—Para que no haya nada entre él y Stan Marsh.

—...

—...

—Vaya, vaya. Así que tú eres la "enemiga" del judío. Que interesante.

— ¿Enemiga?

Sonreí con arrogancia. Claro, ¿cómo no la reconocí? Ella es aquella chica por la cual Marsh babea, en pocas palabras; la chica a la cual Kyle detesta. Sé muchas cosas, de algo me han servido todos los contactos que he tenido. Aunque no entiendo como es que "Wendy" sabe sobre los sentimientos de Kyle hacia Stan.

— ¿Y cómo puedo ayudarte?

—Sé que estás enamorado de Kyle, yo lo estoy de Stan. Si nos unimos podemos hacer que entre ellos dos no haya relación alguna.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a aceptar?

La chica cambió su expresión a una sonrisa más determinada. Cosa que me permitió ver aquellos dientes blanquecinos. Enarqué una ceja intrigado y antes de que pudiese articular palabra alguna, ella continuó, haciéndome rabiar por las palabras que dijo.

—No conviene que alguien más se entere que al gran Eric Cartman, le gusta un chico, ¿oh sí? —Maldita. Me puse de pie para enfrentarla. Ahora no sé que más me molesta, que haya dicho eso o que sea más alta que yo. Mierda. —Te daré un tiempo para pensarlo. Sólo recuerda que te conviene.

—Je. En eso tienes razón, pero no necesito aliarme contigo para lograr mi objetivo.

—Sabes que no es así. Kyle te odia...

— ¿Cómo carajo sabes eso?

—Contactos.

Astuta. La chica era astuta pero no iba darle el gusto de hacérselo saber. No. Por amor a Hitler que no. Sonreí de manera burlona.

—Lo pensaré.

Ella sonrió igualmente, sin despedirse ni nada, caminó hacia la salida y salió de la casa. Bien, eso fue extraño pero también divertido. No sé si me conviene hacer un trato con ella, lo poco que sé, es que esa chica es una persona amable, dulce y no sé que más dijo Marsh cuando lo estaba espiando. En ese caso, ¿por qué me está pidiendo eso? Era extraño pero de alguna manera me conviene aceptar.

Lo pensaré.

Me dejé caer nuevamente en el sofá. De todos modos, ya tenía decidido hacer que Karlh se interesara en mí. Con o sin ella, porque algo se debe saber.

Cuando a mí me gusta algo, no dejo de luchar hasta obtener ese algo. Y ese algo para mi es él: Kyle Broflovski.

.

.

**Nota de autora: **_¡He actualizado! Celebren plz D: Okno. Bien, me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes, pero el colegio realmente me está matando. Este capítulo quedó más corto de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero ya qué, fue todo lo que mi cabeza pudo sacar, debo actualizar otros fic's y estoy asdfhhklña *explota* xDD. _

_Creo que era predecible que Wendy resultara ser mala, ¿no? ¿no? No, okay. No tengo nada en contra de ella simplemente quise ponerla así. No gusta, no leer, okay no. Am, am, sé que los personajes están muy Ooc, pero procurare ya no salirme tanto de su personalidad. ¿Soy a la única a la que se le hace lindo que Wendy sea más alta que Cartman? Ahsksnsba cosita xDD. Sha no sé que más decir. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Trataré de actualizar pronto. _

_Antes, me disculpo por cualquier error ortográfico que encuentren. Ya no tengo Beta y por ende, no sé que tan mal esté el capítulo, cualquier error no duden en hacérmelo saber. _

_¡Gracias por sus reviews! ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	6. Chapter 6

**South Park Copyright © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**Capítulo VI.**

**~ Kyle. ~**

Estaba del todo informado sobre la popularidad que Stanley poseía en la universidad: Capitán del equipo de fútbol, atractivo y con una facilidad para entablar conversación con cualquiera que es normal que sea considerado alguien popular e incluso admirable. No me molesta, de hecho, no tendría porqué hacerlo, pero tampoco era muy de mi agrado verlo rodeado de cinco chicas que gritaban de emoción; casi mojándose por tenerlo cerca, y lo peor, Stanley sonriendo encantadora mente provocando sonrojos y suspiros en ellas.

Y no le gustaba llamar la atención, según él.

¿Estaba celoso? Sí, lo estaba. No podía hacer nada porque, en primer lugar, ¿qué podría hacer? ¿Ir hasta él y tomarle del brazo mientras miraba a las otras claramente indicando que él era mío y que se alejasen? No, no planeo hacer algo como eso, en primer lugar tengo una imagen que cuidar, en segundo lugar, creo que ya he torturado bastante la mente de Stanley como para hacer eso que, estaba seguro, le molestaría. Además, y, aunque me cueste admitirlo no era pareja del otro ni nada parecido, quedaría como un tonto si actuo de manera impulsiva.

Suspiré levemente, mirando a otro lado mientras me cruzaba de brazos. El azabache había ofrecido tomar un café conmigo después de sus clases, pero pareciese que lo ha olvidado o simplemente estaba ocupado coqueteando con aquellas chicas que aparente mente no planeaban dejarlo ir. No me iba a retirar y perder la oportunidad de salir con él, menos considerando que él fue quien me invitó.

–Ey. –Volteé mi mirada hacia la persona que había hablado, topándome con un chico rubio de ojos azules mirándome con una gran sonrisa y deteniendo su paso frente a mí. – ¿Eres el tutor de Stan, cierto? –Preguntó, guardando ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta naranja, la cual, si no me equivoco se veía algo desgastada.. Asentí levemente. –Ow, entonces tú eres quién le ha dicho que iba a conquistarlo. Que tierno~

Desvié mi mirada, avergonzado. Lo había dicho tan como si nada, provocando que me avergonzara más de lo que me gustaría mostrar. Escuché como soltaba un risa, por ende, volví a mirarle, con mis mejillas aún sonrosadas.

– ¿Y tú eres? –Cuestioné, alzando una de mis cejas.

–El mejor amigo de Stan. Me llamo Kenny. –Se presentó, alzando sus hombros en una señal de desinterés, me sorprendí un poco, aunque logré disimularlo. – Escucha, Stan suele decir cosas sin pensarlo, es impulsivo, pero estoy seguro de que te aprecia.

– ¿Ah?

–Vale, como me explico. Llevan dos semanas con eso de las tutorías y haz logrado ganarte el cariño de Stan, lo sé porque puedo notarlo. –No negaré que escuchar eso me hizo sonreír levemente, logrando sentir una cálida sensación en el pecho que me hacía sentir como un marica completo. Y estoy consiente de que lo soy, pero odiaba que mi cuerpo me lo recordara de esa manera. –Tienes mi apoyo para conquistarlo.

–Supongo que, gracias pero... ¿Por qué?

–Soy su mejor amigo y sé lo que le conviene. –Volvió a encogerse de hombros. –Y porque... –Algo quería, estoy seguro. –Bueno, ¿conoces a Butters Stoch? –Bingo.

–Sí, lo conozco. –Respondí, con cuidado. Después de todo Butters era mi mejor amigo, junto a Tweek, y al notar la estúpida sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro del ajeno supe que algo quería con él. – ¿Por qué?

–No, por nada. –Aquella sonrisa se borró de su rostro para dar paso a una más pícara. –Bueno, me voy. Y no lo olvides, tienes mi apoyo para con Stan. –Me guiño un ojo, haciendo que mis mejillas se colorearan de un tono rojizo. Solamente me limité a observarle irse, intrigado, tenía que hablar con Butters sobre ese chico, no era desconfianza, para nada, pero conociendo a Leopold que suele ser demasiado inocente, y si mis sospechas son ciertas, tengo que prevenirlo.

–Lamento si te hice esperar. –La voz de cierto azabache me hizo posar la mirada en éste, con el entrecejo fruncido, gesto que al parecer el otro notó porque comenzó a reír nervioso. –Lo siento, en serio.

–Da igual.

–Bueno. ¿Nos vamos? –Y me sonrió, jodido pelinegro que me hace sonrojar con sólo una puta sonrisa. Rápidamente giré sobre mis talones y comencé a caminar, murmurando un «vámonos» Juraría que soltó una risa, pero estaba tan sumergido en mi vergüenza que lo ignoré.

El camino hacia la cafetería, la cual se encontraba a unas cuadras de la universidad, fue en silencio, que en lo personal, no era uno incómodo ni mucho menos, al contrario, fue algo relajante. Ya sentados, una de las meseras se acercó para pedir nuestras órdenes, únicamente pedí un capuchino, no tenía antojo de algún postre ni parecido, así que el café estaba bien, a diferencia de Stan que pidió una rebanada de pastel.

– ¿Cuándo presentas tu examen?

–En una semana. –Respondió, con desgano. Sonreí levemente ante aquello, a veces me sorprendía ser la única persona que disfrutaba los exámenes... bueno, a veces. –Pero no me preocupa, gracias a ti he aprendido bastante bien.

–No eres malo, creo que sólo te faltaba más empeño.

–Sí, seguramente. –Recargó su codo sobre la mesa al igual que su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano. –Gracias.

–N-No hay de qué.

–No, en serio, creo que enseñas mejor que el maestro. –Reí un poco. –Además, no lo sé, te has convertido en un gran amigo para mí. –Terminó de decir. Asentí levemente, esta vez sin muchas ganas. Amigos. Esa palabra seguía siendo una patada para mi estómago, no me gustaba escucharla pero ahora no tenía ánimos para lanzar uno de mis típicos comentarios sobre que supuestamente iba a enamorarlo porque, siendo sincero, ya no estoy seguro de ello.

Quizá, debería rendirme de una vez.

–Sus órdenes. –La mesera se acercó nuevamente, depositando nuestras órdenes en la mesa, fue ahí cuando logré sentir que alguien nos observaba. Una mirada penetrante que me fue fácil adivinar quién era; no es la primera vez que la siento.

"Cartman"

Aprovechando que Stanley se encontraba distraído, giré sobre mi lugar observando hacia unas mesas atrás, y, en efecto, ahí estaba el castaño mirándome con una de sus típicas sonrisas de superiodad. Joder, odiaba sentirme observado y más si era por aquel castaño que lograba sacarme de mis casillas.

– ¿Pasa algo? –Rápidamente regresé mi mirada al azabache, esbozando una sonrisa mientras negaba levemente. – ¿Seguro?

–Sí, todo bien. –Tomé el capuchino y me lo llevé a los labios para darle un sorbo. El más alto me miró intrigado, aunque inmediatamente cambió su expresión.

Luego de una hora, aproximadamente, ya nos encontrábamos saliendo de aquella cafetería. He de admitir que ya no se siente tanto la incomodidad entre ambos, como antes. Puedo decir que, independientemente de mis sentimientos por él, nos hemos convertido en grandes amigos. Y así estaba bien, digo, sé lo que siento por él pero en este momento, su amistad me era más que suficiente, o al menos de eso quería convencerme. Duh, más marica y de seguro no nazco.

– ¿No quieres pasar? Estoy seguro que a mi madre le dará gusto verte.

–Tu mamá me da miedo.

–A todos les da miedo. –Soltó una risa.

–Mejor no, debo volver a casa, es tarde y seguramente mis padres y Pip estén preocupados.

–De acuerdo. ¿Cómo va todo con Pip?

–Bien, supongo. Me dijo que hoy hablaría con Damien. –Asentí levemente, no conocía del todo al rubio, pero por lo que me contó Stanley, sentía un poco de pena por él, mira que saber que la persona que amas está comprometida, debe ser algo duro. –Bueno, me voy. Te veo mañana, ¿no?

–Sí. –Respondí. –Adiós. –Mis ojos se cerraron al sentir como su mano daba leves palmadas sobre mi cabeza, gesto que de días hacia acá acostumbraba a hacer, y que por supuesto, no me molestaba en absoluto. Lo miré retirarse para después girar sobre mis talones y abrir la puerta.

Me adentré a mi casa, esperando no toparme con mi madre. Aún estaba castigado por lo del otro día, y Sheila no dudaba en echarme en cara la irresponsabilidad que, según ella, tuve en esa ocasión, aún cuando prácticamente yo no tenía la culpa de nada, o quizá sí, no lo sé. Afortunadamente no estaba en la sala por lo que me apresuré a dirigirme a mi habitación. Una vez ahí, dejé mi mochila sobre la cama y tomé mi celular para marcarle a cierto chico burlón.

–_Mi querido judío, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?_

–No te hagas pendejo, sabes bien porqué te hablo. ¿Se puede saber por qué mierda me seguías?

–_Yo, vamos Karl, el que estuviera en esa cafetería no significa que te estuviese siguiendo. Fue una mera coincidencia. –_ Estaba mintiendo, era claro.

–No jodas.

–_Así que ese es el chico que te encantaría que te diera por el culo, vaya gustos tan más raros tienes pelirrojo. _

–Mira, Cartman, no es tu asunto, no te metas y dejame en paz, joder.

–_No~ _

–Hijo de puta.

–_Te lo había dicho, Kyle, no descansaré hasta que seas mío. _

Y aquellas palabras; esas absurdas palabras, provenientes de los labios de quien se supone es mi enemigo, lograron hacer que mis mejillas se tiñeran de un color rojizo, y lo peor, mi corazón se aceleró, haciendo que un mal presentimiento se hiciera presente, confundiendo me.

–... -Abrí los labios para decir algo pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, incapaces de salir.

–_Nos vemos, judío. _–Y cortó la llamada. No me jodan, ¿en serio tenía que decir algo tan vergonzoso como eso? Jodido gordo.

[...]

– ¿Cuidarme?

–Sí. Mira, no sé si mis sospechas son ciertas, pero en serio, si un rubio de ojos azules con pinta de mujeriego se te acerca, ten cuidado.

–D-De acuerdo. –Sonreí.

– _¡Gah! _

– ¿Pasa algo?

–N-No... Digo, sí, no, _gah_, presión. –Miré a Tweek, intrigado, desde la mañana ha estado portándose extraño, bueno, más de lo normal. –_Ngh_.

–Butters.

–S-Salchichas. ¿Recuerdas a aquel chico con el que chocaste en el centro? –Asentí, cómo olvidarlo si era idéntico a cierto chico que conozco. –Ayer lo vimos y... Miraba a Tweek de manera muy insistente.

–Estoy seguro que algo quiere, _gah_, pero no sé qué. –Lo que faltaba, que Tweek ahora sea acosado por un chico con pinta de matón. Por Moisés.

–Descuida, Tweek, no dejaremos que te haga algo.

–Lo sé. G-Gracias. –Me miró, con sus labios curvados en una pequeña sonrisa, gesto que correspondí.

La voz de la maestra me hizo apartar la mirada del rubio, posandola ahora en la mujer que al parecer jamás venía de ánimos para dar clase. Todos nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos asientos y así comenzó otro día de clases, entre bostezos, bromas; cortesía de Trent. etc. Para mi desgracia, se me estaba haciendo muy largo este día de clases.

No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que Cartman me había dicho, la manera en la que lo había pronunciado me tomó de sorpresa, avergonzándome demasiado. Y es que sonaba tan seguro de si mismo que incluso me hizo pensar en qué pasaría si yo... Comenzaba a sentir algo por él.

_"¡No! Definitivamente jamás sentiré algo por él, mis sentimientos hacia Stanley son verdaderos, si llego a sentir algo por Cartman será simple... ¿Simple qué?" _

Bufé con frustración, odiaba cuando mis pensamientos se revolvían de esta manera. Lo peor, es que no es la primera vez que pienso en sentir algo por el castaño. Ya antes he pensado en qué pasaría si aceptaba salir con él, claro, esto antes de conocer al azabache, y sinceramente no me veía a su lado. Además de que la sola idea me daba repulsión... Antes, ahora no sé ya qué pensar.

–Kyle, ¿te pasa algo? Haz estado muy distraído. –Butters me miró con leve preocupación.

–Estoy bien. –Respondí, cerrando mi casillero después de haber sacado los libros de la siguiente clase. –Sólo que, no dormí bien. –Me miró, sin creerme, pero ya no dijo nada, quizá había notado que no deseaba hablar en ese momento. Y lo agradecía, mi mente se encontraba llena de pensamientos que odiaba tener.

La campana que indica el final de ese día de clases al fin sonó, provocando suspiros de alivio y una que otra exclamación de alegría, mentiría si digo que yo no me alegré por eso.

Después de despedirme de Butters y Tweek, comencé a caminar en dirección a mi casa, como me encontraba castigado no podía ir a ningún lado luego de clases. Tampoco me apetecía salir esta tarde, sólo quería dormir un poco antes de hacer mis tareas.

Suspiré durante el camino.

– ¡Pelirrojo! –Escuché que alguien gritaba, volteé y me sorprendí al ver a Kenny, quien se acercaba con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –Que gusto verte. –Comentó, al verse a un lado mío.

–Hola. –Saludé, sonriendo. – ¿Qué haces por aquí? Tengo entendido que deberías estar en clases.

–Tú lo has dicho, dude, debería. –Soltó una risa. –Me atraparon haciendo trampa en un examen y me mandaron a casa. –Dijo, como si nada.

–Lo dices como si fuese normal. –Y su risa me hizo pensar que, en efecto, era normal.

–No lo creas, es la primera vez que me atrapan haciendo trampa. –Habló. – ¿Vas a casa? Te acompaño. –Y antes de que yo respondiera, ya se encontraba caminando. Suspiré un poco, antes de seguirle, un poco de compañía no me vendría mal. – ¿Cómo van las cosas con Stanley?

–Bien, ha aprendido bastante y...

–Me refiero a lo otro. –Me cortó.

–A-Ah.

– ¡Que lindo, te sonrojaste!

– ¡Kenny!

–Vale, ya, lo siento. –Desvié la mirada.

–No lo sé. –Respondí, luego de unos segundos en silencio. Kenny me miró, algo confuso. –Me refiero a que, nos hemos vuelto grandes amigos y eso pero... Creo que no llegará a sentir algo por mí, como yo lo siento por él.

– ¿Piensas rendirte? –Aquello me sorprendió. –Mira, pelirrojo, conozco a Stan y porque lo conozco te digo que no te rindas.

Detuve el paso al ya vernos frente a mi casa, Kenny se detuvo también, mirándome con aquella sonrisa que extrañamente me transmitía confianza y me animaba a seguir hablando. Kenny parecía ser de esos chicos que jamás te juzgan, al contrario, te apoyan en todo lo que hagas.

– ¿Por qué me dices esto? Digo, soy un chico que va detrás de tu mejor amigo.

Una risa salió de entre los labios del más alto. –Lo sé, y se me hace bastante extraño que un chico, cuatro años menor que nosotros esté dispuesto a enamorar a Stan, pero, también, estoy seguro que lo que sientes es sincero. –Sonrió. –Así que, si quieres que él te dé por el culo, yo te ayudo.

Ese comentario me hizo avergonzar y molestar pero no dije nada. –Gracias.

–De nada. –Se dio la media vuelta. –Me retiro, pelirrojo, espero verte pronto.

–Claro, adiós.

Lo observé retirarse, y al ya no verle decidí entrar ya a mi casa, no quería obtener una llamada de atención.

–Vaya, así que el pobre te ha ofrecido su ayuda. –Me tensé levemente al escuchar aquella voz, mierda.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunté. Cartman sonrió con arrogancia, esa maldita sonrisa que me hace enojar. Por otro lado, ¿pobre?

–Nada, nada, sólo vine a ver a mi rata judía favorita.

–Bien, ya me viste, largate.

–Que carácter. –Rodé los ojos con fastidio. Estaba dispuesto a entrar de no haber sido porque sentí al otro tomarme del brazo y para acabar, se había acercado demasiado. –Te voy a repetir lo que te dije ayer, judío, no dejaré que me quiten lo que es mío.

–Yo no soy tuyo. –Hablé, intentando no mostrarme nervioso aunque por dentro lo estaba.

–Hasta ahora.

"No te sonrojes, no te sonrojes"

–De acuerdo. Sueltame.

–No.

–Cart...

–Lamento interrumpir. –Esa voz. Me solté rápidamente del agarre del otro y miré a Stanley, quien se encontraba de pie, frente a nosotros con una expresión más seria de lo normal.

–S-Stanley.

–Lamento venir sin avisar, salí temprano de clases y pensé que podríamos tener la tutoría, ahora.

–Y-Yo...

–Me voy. –Cartman miraba al azabache de una manera para nada amistosa, estoy seguro de que si las miradas mataran, el mayor ya estaría muerto. –Nos vemos, Karl. –No respondí nada, solamente miraba al más alto que igual miraba al castaño seriamente. Cuando éste se fue, aparté la mirada, rogando porque el otro no haya escuchado nada de mi 'conversación' con el castaño.

– ¿Tienes inconveniente con que la tutoría sea ahora? –Miré nuevamente a Stanley, sintiendo un poco de alivio al ver la manera en la que me sonreía, quizá no había escuchado nada, o eso quería creer.

–Claro que no, adelante.

Al abrir la puerta, me hice a un lado para que entrara, después me adentré yo, cerrando la puerta tras mi espalda. Como era de esperarse, la voz de mi madre se hizo presente.

–Stan, que gusto verte.

–Buenas tardes.

–Buenas tardes. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

–Vino a que le diera tutoría. –Respondí, caminando hacia las escaleras e indicándole al otro con la mirada que me siguiera. –Estaremos en mi habitación.

–Permiso.

–Adelante, les llevaré algo de comer en unos minutos.

Entré a mi cuarto, dejando mi mochila sobre la cama, no quería estar nervioso pero las palabras de Cartman no dejaban de dar vueltas en mi cabeza, mierda, hermano de Scott tenía que ser. Ahora que lo pensaba, no he visto a este último en días, no es que deseara verlo pero, se me hacía bastante raro, considerando que suele seguirme a cada lugar que voy. Entiendo como Stan se sentía cuando lo seguía de esa manera.

– ¿Te ocurre algo? –Sacudí la cabeza con discreción, debo de dejar de pensar en Cartman o quien sea, Stanley estaba aquí y es lo único que debería importarme. –Kyle.

–Estoy bien, sólo algo cansado.

–Podemos dejar la tutoría para mañana.

–No. Estoy bien. –Pronuncié, sentándome en la cama. Stan asintió, sentándose a mi lado y comenzando a sacar las cosas que utilizaría. – ¿Cómo vas con lo de la guerra mundial?

–Bien. Lo he estudiado y ya me sé algunas cosas, aunque sigo teniendo dudas.

– ¿Cómo cuales? –Tomé mi mochila para sacar mi libro de la dichosa materia. – ¿Stanley? –Le miré al no obtener respuesta alguna, sorprendiéndome al ver la manera tan seria en la que me miraba, poniéndome nervioso. – ¿P-Pasa algo?

–Ese chico... ¿Es algo tuyo?

– ¿Ah? No. Es sólo un conocido. –Respondí, intrigado por su pregunta. – ¿Por qué?

–No. Por nada. Como te decía, las dudas son...

Comencé a explicar las dudas que el mayor tenía. Ya no quería pensar en nada, ni en Cartman ni en lo que siento por Stan, estoy llegando a un límite que prefiero evitar.

Hicimos una pausa cuando mi madre nos trajo comida. –Kyle, ¿seguro que estás bien? Te noto demasiado distraído. –Miré al pelo negro.

– ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Aparte de esta, claro.

–Adelante. –Lo dudé, y al parecer, debido a mi silencio, Stan supo qué quería preguntar ya que se puso algo nervioso, al igual que yo. –Kyle.

–Necesito que me des una respuesta. –Desvié la mirada. Entonces recordé las palabras de Kenny, no debería rendirme pero... ¿Cuál era el punto de tratar de enamorar a alguien que realmente no siente nada por mí? Pasaron uno, dos, tres segundos en los que el silencio reinó la habitación, creo que eso era una respuesta demasiado obvia. –Olvidalo, mejor sigamos con esto. –Deposité el vaso de agua que tenía entre mis manos sobre el mueble a mi lado, y tomé el libro. Maldita sea, realmente estaba dispuesto a enamorar a Stan, pero Cartman me estaba confundiendo demasiado, y me odio por comenzar a sentirme de esta manera, es decir, ¿por qué Cartman? Se supone que lo odio y ahora me descubro pensando en él, ¿qué mierda?

–Kyle.

Alcé el rostro para mirarle.

Y pasó rápido.

En ese momento sentí que todo se detenía y que todo silencio existente se apagó, haciendo que lo único que se escuchara fuesen los latidos de mi corazón. Sentía mi rostro arder y no era para menos, Stanley, Stan me estaba besando. Joder. Y gracias a ese beso, a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, me doy cuenta que en verdad lo quiero, no es un simple capricho ni nada cercano a ello, entonces, ¿¡por qué comenzaba a dudar ahora!?

–Kyle, dice mi mamá que... Oh, lamento interrumpir.

Me separé de Stan rápidamente, sonrojado y mirando a Ike molesto.

– ¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?

–Lo siento. Yo que iba a saber que te estarías besando con tu novio.

– ¡Ike! –Stan toció un poco, ya sea para hacer del ambiente algo menos tenso o porque estaba avergonzado. Da igual.

–Vale, ya. Dice mi mamá que si tienen más hambre, bajes por más comida.

–De acuerdo. Largate. –Rió con burla mientras cerraba de nuevo la puerta. Mierda, de sólo pensar que mi madre pudo haber entrado me daba un no-sé-qué de nervios. Capaz y me manda a otro país. Suspiré un poco, sin atreverme a mirar al mayor quien igualmente estaba sonrojado, muchísimo menos que yo, pero ruborizado al fin de cuentas. –Ah, yo...

–Lo lamento.

–N-No, no importa.

–Eh... Kyle, yo creo que, estoy comenzando a sentir algo por ti. –De manera rápida volteé a mirarle, sorprendido. –Y no quiero darte una respuesta sin estar seguro de lo que siento, no sería justo. –Bajé la mirada, tenía razón y yo estoy consciente de ello era sólo que el que Cartman me haya dicho aquello me hizo dudar, sobre lo que siento por él. –Sé que es injusto.

–No lo es. –Inmediatamente respondí. –Al contrario, me parece justo. –Sonreí, con un poco de sinceridad. Y lo era, quizá yo también tenía que aclarar mis dudas.

Seguimos con la tutoría hasta que Stanley tuvo que retirarse. Le acompañé a la salida y luego de despedirlo subí de nuevo a mi cuarto. Vaya día tan más raro que he tenido, me acerqué a la ventana, notando lo tarde que ya era. El sonido de mi celular me hizo tomarle, al mirar el identificador de llamadas, sonreí levemente.

–Tweek.

– _¡Gah_!

–Auch. –Me quejé ante su grito. – ¿Qué pasa?

–_Ngh_. E-Ese chico, una cita. _¡Gah_! ¡Mucha presión!

– ¿Cita? –Repetí, sorprendido. Bueno, al parecer Tweek tiene una cita y al parecer con un chico... Que mierda. –Voy para tu casa.

Tomé una sudadera y bajé a la sala donde mi madre se hallaba leyendo un libro.

–Ah, mamá. ¿Puedo salir? –Me sentía como idiota preguntando eso pero tenía qué.

–Estás castigado, buba.

–Lo sé, pero a Tweek se le presentó un problema con la tarea y quiere que le ayudé, personalmente. –Respondí.

–Oh, en ese caso, puedes. Sólo un momento.

–Gracias.

Ignoré por completo la mirada pícara que Ike me estaba mandando y salí de la casa en camino a la de mi paranoico y adorable amigo. ¿Qué? Era adorable y no podía negarse, siempre me ha causado algo de ternura, más cuando se pone a decir sus incoherencias. Tenía bastante curiosidad por saber sobre aquella cita, la verdad no veo a Tweek en una, mucho menos con un chico.

**~ Extra. (?) ~**

Jesús, esto no podía estarme pasando. ¡Presión! ¿Acaso hice algo para estar en esta situación? Intentaba por todos los medios posibles no mirar al chico que me tenía acorralado en la pared. ¡Gah! Yo sólo quería llegar a mi casa y tomar una o varias tazas de café. ¡No esto! Me pregunto qué querrá, quizá secuestrarme, violarme y luego matarme. ¡Oh dios! No, yo no quiero morir, no ahora. Mi cuerpo temblaba más de lo normal y a pesar de eso sentía los ojos contrarios sobre mí.

– _¡Gah_!

–Carajo, deja de temblar. – ¿¡Cómo me pide eso!? Su tono de voz era algo profundo, como el de un asesino en serie. Cielos, debo dejar de ver películas de acción.

– ¡N-No me mates! –Exclamé, atreviéndome por fin a ver al otro y, mierda, sentí mi rostro arder. ¡Era el mismo chico de hace unos días! –_Gah_, tú. ¿Qué quieres de mí? Te daré lo que sea pero no m-m-me hagas daño. ¡Soy joven para morir! _Ngh_.

–Callate. –Y eso hice, sus orbes no se apartaban en ningún momento de los míos y eso me ponía aún más nervioso, más que eso, una extraña sensación se hizo presente en mi pecho, lo que me asustó más. –Ahora escuchame. Tú, yo, en una cita mañana en el parque, y más te vale ir sino quieres enfrentar las consecuencias. ¿Entendido?

Parpadee un par de veces, intentando asimilar lo recién dicho por el otro. Una cita. ¿Una cita? ¿¡UNA CITA!?

– _¡Gah_! ¿Qué?

–Lo que escuchaste. –Me soltó, y como si nada hubiese pasado se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. ¿Qué carajo? Mis mejillas se encontraban rojas, ya sea por la vergüenza, el susto o la pequeña rabia que estaba comenzando a sentir debido a la actitud del otro. Presión, demasiada.

Comencé a caminar hacia mi casa a paso rápido. Tenía que hablar con Kyle sobre esto. ¡Jesús! Tengo una cita y con un chico, eso era suficiente para hacerme sentir nervioso, y lo peor es que ese chico parecía matón. ¿Y si todo es una trampa para asesinarme? ¡Gah!

[...]

–Vale, Tweek, calmate. –Kyle se sentó a un lado mío. –Vaya, quién diría que a ese chico le gustarías.

– ¿G-Gustarle?

–Es obvio, por algo te pidió una cita.

–P-Pero yo no puedo g-gustarle.

– ¿Por qué? –Bajé la mirada, ¿por qué? Era obvio, ¿quién se fijaría en alguien como yo? Conozco perfectamente los defectos que tengo. –Oh, vamos Tweek, eres un chico bastante lindo. –Me sonrojé levemente ante ello. –Personalmente, creo que deberías ir, no pierdes nada con hacerlo.

– ¿Y s-si es un asesino?

–Dudo que lo sea.

Le di un sorbo a mi café mientras asentía, Kyle tiene razón, no pierdo nada con ir, además, no sabía porqué pero ese chico, cuyo nombre no lo sé, me causaba bastante curiosidad.

[...]

* * *

Ggg. Hola(?)

Se siente bien actualizar después de cinco meses. -Le pegan-. Vale, ya, lamento mucho la tardanza pero la escuela y la flojera de escribir no me permitían hacerlo. Sorry. :v No pienso dejar este fic incompleto, tengo tantas ideas que quiero plasmar y, eso. Si actualicé hoy es porque amanecí con inspiración, la cual no fue mucha porque el capítulo es corto, pero algo es algo. No sé hasta cuando volveré a actualizar, espero que pronto pero la escuela me tiene muy, muy ocupada. Apenas y puedo dormir. :'v

Bien, este capítulo se enfocó más en los sentimientos de Kyle, dije que iba haber Kyman y lo va haber, pero tranquilidad, el fic es Style y se quedará en Style. c: Pero primero haré sufrir tanto al judío como al hippie que de seguro odian por indeciso. :v

Gracias por leer, en verdad lo agradezco. ¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!


End file.
